The Five Familes Of Westros
by King Z 444
Summary: There are Five Families all vying for the top spot who will win the Starks, The Lannisters, The Tully's, The Baratheons, or the resurgent Targaryens. Find out what happens after Jon kidnaps Arya on a mission and ransoms her off to the Starks but bonds with her first which could make the Starks and Targaryens unite against the real threat The Lannisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I am sorry that now I will have three active stories and two that are beginning but I saw the story Vanishing Point by undyingflower which I suggest you should go check out but I decided I liked the idea of a mob version of Game of thrones so this is what I am going to do there are going be five families the Starks Tullys Lannisters Baratheons and the Targaryens. Jon is the protagonist and the main assassin of the Targaryen also in the Targaryens are leader and Jon's best friend and partner Dany second in command Aegon fellow assassin Rhaenys. In this story the Targaryens and Starks went to war 10 years prior and which caused the Starks to lose leader Rickard heir Brandon and Lyanna who wasn't involved in the crime family and the Targaryens to lose leader Aerys heir Rhaegar second son Viserys and Rhaegar's wife Elia. After a year of bloodshed and so many loses the two families agreed to a truce. Until about a year ago the Targaryens were out of the big picture then Dany took command and started to rebuild the once great family. As for Jon he was a orphan found on the streets by Rhaegar who brought him home and trained him by the age of nine how to shoot a gun and since he was about the same age as Dany they trained together and became best friends ands two of the deadliest assassins there are. Since the war with the Targaryens the Starks have prospered under Ned and have the largest amount of territory. Also the Starks and Targaryens have only met once since there war with Jon and Robb battling till they were both near death which also caused Jon's face scare. Alright this will follow Jon trying to bring the Targaryens back to their former glory but things go awry after he kidnaps Arya while on a mission and starts another war with the Starks or does he.**

Jon looked through the binoculars and look across the rooftops and saw the rooftop wedding of Roose Bolton and Walda Frey. Jon turned to Dany "all the C4 set" Dany nodded "yeah and after tonight the four other families will know that the Targaryens are back". Jon looked back at the party and looked through all the guests most were Bolton men and the Bolton's were heavy hitters in the Starks game and killing them off will take the Starks down a peg. But there were others people who did nothing and were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Then Jon landed on a short girl with brown hair and recognized her instantly and muttered "Arya Stark". Dany turned to him "Arya Stark as in Ned Stark's daughter" "yeah that would be the one we should get her off the roof we kill her the Stark's will not stop until all of us are dead". Dany thought for a few seconds "alright Jon you go get her off the roof we will take her back and then ransom her back to her family for some of their land". Jon nodded "alright I will meet you back at HQ".

Jon walked up to the door leading to the rooftop and was stopped by the guard "hey boy door's closed now why don't you turn around before I have to make you". Jon smiled "ok sir just one thing throat or face" the guard looked at Jon confused "what do you mean boy". Jon responded by hitting the guard hard in the throat and then kneed him in the face "both I guess". Jon walked through the doors and began to look for Arya.

Arya felt someone tap on her shoulder and she turned around and was met by a man with brown curly hair. Arya smiled she was always one to make friends "hey can I help you with something". The man nodded "you could say that the lights should be going out right about now" as soon as he said now the lights went out and Arya heard people scream and she felt hands grab her and cover her mouth and pull her away.

Jon threw Arya in the trunk of the getaway car and began to drive off and he called Dany "it's done" then he hung up and soon after he heard a loud explosion and looked in his rearview mirror and saw the flames of the building that was once the stronghold the Bolton's and smiled.

Jon took the now asleep Arya out of the trunk and carried her to the elevator and waited a few minutes and stepped out at the 105th floor of the Targaryen HQ. Jon laid her on a leather couch and turned to Dany and Aegon "alright we got one of Ned's daughters how are we going to ransom her". Dany spoke up "I will call the Starks and tell them we have their daughter and want a quarter of their territory if they don't compile we will send them one of her fingers and double the price". Aegon smiled "that sounds like a great plan now would you two be ever so kind to leave the room so I can spend so time with are new captive". Aegon moved towards Arya and Jon pushed him back "we are not raping her you hear me we do that and the Starks will butcher us". Aegon glared at Jon "have you forgotten who is the second in command" Jon shook his head "no I haven't" "good now if I want to take a piece of the wolf girl I will and I will send a video to Ned Stark". Dany slapped the back of Aegon's head "you will do no such thing Aegon Arya will be treated kindly and fairly so Jon will look over her until a deal can be made alright". Aegon growled "fine I won't touch the girl".

Arya slowly opened her eyes and saw the same man from the wedding throwing a log into a fire. Jon noticed Arya waking up and took a seat on the couch "hey Arya I am sorry that we had to meet like this but it was the only way to make my family great again". Arya's eyes became filled with fear "are you going to rape and torture me". Jon looked at her strangely "what no I might be a assassin but I am no raper". Arya sighed with relief but couldn't help but be scared "what family are you part of you look Stark but if you were you wouldn't have kidnapped me so what family are you part of" "I'm part of the Targaryen crime family". Arya gasped "the Targaryens I didn't even think they were still around every since the war with the Starks they have been silent till last year there were a few rumbles but that is it" "well miss Arya we are back and with you we are going to get a quarter of Stark land". Arya looked Jon over again and then realized exactly who he was "you're the Ghost the man who almost killed my brother Robb". Jon sighed "that would be me and how is the Young Wolf doing" Arya growled "his name is Robb and he is doing just fine". Jon stroked Arya's hair and Arya was to scared at what he might do if she moved so she just stayed still "you might hate me for what I have done but remember one thing if I didn't stick up for you my buddy Aegon would have taken you every which way and sent the video to your father". Jon walked away leaving Arya to think whether Jon was friend or foe.

Ned hung up the phone with a loud thud "how could they take Arya she is just a girl barely 17". Ned sighed and realized he was alone "I have to tell everyone about this I have to discuss what to do this Dragon Queen wants a quarter of my land for my daughter I have three days to decided whether I want my daughter back or her severed finger". Ned called in his family and they looked at him with fear in their eyes knowing that whenever he called them into his office in the middle of the night it was always bad news. Ned sighed "I have some bad news the Targaryens have resurfaced and killed the Bolton's Roose, Ramsey everyone they blew up the rooftop of Roose's wedding" Catelyn had tears flowing down her face "Arya was at the wedding I asked her to go and now she is gone" Catelyn fell to the floor sobbing. Ned lifted his wife to her feet "no Cat Arya is alive but she was kidnapped by the Ghost she is being treated well as of now but the Dragon Queen wants a quarter of the land". There was a loud thud and Ned looked over to where Robb had punched the wall "the Ghost the fucking Ghost I want him I want to kill him father please let me go and rescue Arya I'm the only one who has a chance at beating the Ghost". Ned would have nothing of it he let out a growl "have you forgotten the last time you and the Ghost met you both nearly died you got a broken left arm three broken ribs a concussion and a broken ankle and the Ghost got a broken right hand a broken nose six broken ribs and you craved a three inch gash next to his right eye". Robb's eyes flashed with anger "we can't give up the land the other families will look down upon us" Catelyn slapped her son "is that all you care about the family's reputation your sister is in the clutches of the people who killed your aunt, your uncle, and your grandfather you think if we don't give them what they want they won't rape and torture her they will Robb they will tape it and send it to us we need to give up the land we can gain it back later Ned please agree with me". Ned sighed once again "I will give up the land but a week later we will invade and take it back, Robb you will come with me to get your sister back tomorrow and if the Ghost is there you will not fight with him got it". Robb grimaced "fine I won't".

Arya woke to the smell of bacon and shot up. She turned her head to see Jon placing the last pieces of bacon on a plate that was next to a piled of scrambled eggs and a mountain of hash browns. Jon noticed Arya looking at him and smiled "good news Arya your father and brother are coming here today at five to discuss your release". Arya jumped off the couch in excitement "I am going home" she announced to the empty room. Jon put a plate of food in her hand "not yet little wolf you still got a couple more hours with me so eat up". Arya looked up at Jon with her large brown eyes "why are you being so nice to me" Jon ran his hand through her hair "well Little Wolf I don't believe in harming people who can't fight back and I don't hit girls I have shot a few but never hit them". Arya hugged Jon tightly "Jon you might not know it but you are a good guy". Jon pushed her away lightly and pulled a little black journal out of his jacket inside pocket and tossed it to her "read that Little Wolf and you will learn that I am not a good guy". Arya read through the journal it had the names, ages, genders, hair colors, and how they died listed for each and every single person The Ghost had killed it totaled 248. Arya looked up at Jon now once again scared of him and she began to speak but he beat her to it "248 people that is all the people I have killed directly I don't count the ones I blow up you don't have to know them that way but Little Wolf I am not a good guy your father and brother are not good guys they have had men be ripped apart by wolves". Arya shook her head and set the plate down on a coffee table "my family wouldn't do that they're not butchers". Jon laughed and pulled out his phone and opened a link and showed Arya the video of a man be torn limb from limb by wolves as Ned and Robb Stark looked on "is that proof enough for you". Arya looked at the video in horror he father and brother couldn't do such a thing they were so nice and caring but this video is showing her otherwise "please turn it off I don't want to see that". Jon turned off the video and looked Arya in the eye "alright Little Wolf we have nine hours until you father and brother arrive oh seeing the Young Wolf again will be fun but anyways what do you want to do". Arya thought it over and finally decided "you got a deck of cards"?

Ned took a seat across from Dany and Robb took a seat next to him. Ned stared at Dany "so where is my daughter" Dany smiled "here with the Ghost don't worry he is taking good care of her" Dany said the last part with a smirk on her face making the Stark's uneasy about what was happening. Robb growled "bring her out Dragon Queen we want to see her unharmed". Dany tapped her finger against her desk a few times before pressing a intercom button "alright Ghost bring in your Little Wolf". No less than a minute later Jon and Arya entered the room which caused Robb to shoot up staring at Jon and when Jon and Arya were about ten feet away from Ned and Robb they stopped. Robb looked at Arya and then turned to and glared at Jon "Ghost it is good to see you especially that scar it pleases me whenever I see it". Jon smiled "I bet it does but you know what I like your sister she has been pleasing me for the last day". Robb exploded in anger that he never knew he had if it wasn't for Ned Robb would have done more than just say words "I will kill you do you hear me I will kill you like the fucking worm you are and if you laid one so much as one fucking finger on my sister I will cut off your fucking nuts and make you eat them"! Jon began to laugh and Arya looked anxiously at Jon and her brother and she asked herself "what the fuck is going on Jon never did anything bad to me all we did was play poker for the last nine hours he must just be playing mind games with Robb". Jon finally got his laughing under control "Young Wolf did you think I raped the Little Wolf no me and her have been playing cards". Robb turned to Arya "is this true he didn't touch you" Arya shook her head "no he protected me from men who wanted to".

Ned turned to Dany "your men tried to rape my daughter" Dany smiled "yes they tried but Ghost didn't let them be grateful for that now let's discuss the deal a quarter of your land from 1st to 20th street for the return of the Little Wolf deal". Ned growled "fine deal I will tell my men not to go through those parts, now give me back my daughter". Dany turned to Jon "let her go Ghost" Jon let go of Arya and she began to move towards her father and brother but she turned back and gave Jon a hug "thank you for protecting me Ghost" Jon hugged her back "my name is Jon now run off Little Wolf".

Arya got into the back seat of the SUV and it began to drive off. Robb turned to Arya "what the hell was that" "what was what" "you hugging the Ghost he is not a good guy he has killed hundreds of people" "248 to be exact" Arya corrected and Robb growled "look I respect the fact that he protected you from being raped but remember he will kill without mercy". The rest of the ride was rather quiet and they reached their mansion in the northern part of the city. When they made it inside the rest of the family gripped onto Arya thankful for her return. As Robb watched his family celebrate he got a text from a unknown person which read "you're welcome for protecting your sister Young Wolf but be prepared this is just the beginning Lions are on the loose and the Dragons would rather fight them than Wolves wouldn't you agree" Robb looked up from his phone and muttered to himself "is the Ghost proposing an alliance I need to tell father about this".

 **Alright I hope you like this story I will try to update all three stories the best I can. As always please hit the Favorite/Follow buttons and review I really like feedback and if anyone was wondering Jon, Dany, and Robb are 21 Ned is 49 Sansa is 19 Bran is 16 Catelyn is 46 and Rickon is 14 I will have the ages of the other main characters of the Lannisters in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I hope that you are enjoying the new story. Alright this chapter will introduce the Lannisters and will be the beginning of the street war between the five families. Also please click the Favorite/Follow buttons and just tell me how you thought the chapter was with a review. Alright let's begin.**

Robb pulled his father away from Arya's return party and showed him Jon's text. Ned read it over "why would the Targaryens want to have a alliance with us" Robb thought it over and realized something "The Lions and Stags must have declared war on them that would explain the risky move of kidnapping Arya. Because with the large amount of new territory would make them look more dangerous than they really are". Ned thought over his options "I have wanted The Lannisters out for awhile now The Baratheons would just be a bonus we make the deal with The Targaryens we and The Tullys get 80% of the new land". Robb looked at his father with slight anger "you can't be thinking of actually taking the deal The Targaryens will stab us in the back". Ned put his hand on Robb's shoulder "the opportunity to knock out two other families and gain most of their territory is to good to give up in two days I will have the Dragon Queen over and we will discuss a deal and that most likely means the Ghost will be here so no fighting got it"? Robb let out a growl "yeah I got it".

Ned woke to the smell of bacon and rolled out of bed and was surprised to see Catelyn still in bed. He shook her awake "Cat is Sansa cooking breakfast" Catelyn had to hold back a laugh "Ned I don't think any of are children especially Sansa have ever cooked breakfast why do you ask". Before he could answer they both heard Robb's voice "mom, dad get in here now"! Ned and Cat ran into the kitchen and were surprised to see Jon was cooking breakfast for the entire family. Ned pulled out his revolver Ice and aimed it at Jon "what the hell are doing in my house Ghost" Jon smiled "cooking some bacon and some eggs and I was just about to throw in some hash browns". Ned cocked Ice "I will ask again what are you doing here" Jon turned off the burners on the stove "well I missed Little Wolf wanted see she got home safe". Robb punched him in the face hard causing a cut on his left cheek "anymore jokes Ghost" Jon rubbed his face "no I think I am good but the real reason I am here is to help". Robb began to laugh "you want to help us that's rich" Jon glared at Robb "Lions are on the run Young Wolf they will take all the lands you have and then the Tullys and then the Targaryens but with three families we can beat them".

Arya went around Jon and Robb and made a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns causing Catelyn to yell at her "Arya don't eat that he could have poisoned it". Robb laughed "mother the Ghost kills whoever without mercy but he doesn't use poison". Jon smiled at the family "alright let's sit down have a nice breakfast and talk about what we are going to do". Everyone looked at Ned and he shrugged "it's smells good".

After a nice breakfast Jon and Ned came to a deal the Starks and Tullys will help the Targaryens if they can get 80% of all newly acquired land and a long lasting peace between the remaining families which Jon agreed to. Ned put a hand on Jon's shoulder "this is good Ghost with three families we can win but do you have a plan to do it". Jon smiled "yeah take a look at this" Jon rolled at a map of the city and put a finger on a warehouse "this right here is the most major of the Lannisters drug production plants we take it out stops 10% of all there money then we can discuss further more on what we can do". Ned looked over the plan "it's good but there is one small flaw we don't have the men to take it". Jon smirked "we only need two men myself and the Young Wolf" Robb glared at Jon "your joking right there is no way I am going on a mission with you we will try to kill each other". Ned turned to Robb "Robb you are two of the best assassins in the world and you two are the only ones that can do this without major causalities so put your differences aside and do this job". Robb growled "fine when do we leave Ghost" Jon smiled "midnight tonight".

Sansa walked down the hallway to go meet her mother when she froze seeing Jon. Jon smiled at her "hello Red Wolf how are you doing" Sansa stared at Jon afraid "I am g-good you"? Jon grasped some of her hair and began to twirl and un twirl it with a finger "sorry Red Wolf I just like redheads". Sansa began to shake in fear "please don't rape me" Jon stopped twirling her hair "now I could rape you couldn't I your family is on the other side of the house I could use you in everyway I could think of". Tears brimmed in Sansa's eyes as her shaking intensified "please" Jon smiled "good thing I don't rape your safe Red Wolf I don't hurt women just ask your sister". Jon walked past the now relived but still frightened Sansa "one more thing Red Wolf" Sansa turned to Jon "yes" Jon tossed a golden ring with a sapphire imbedded in it "don't lose your ring". Sansa caught the ring and looked down on the chain that she kept it on "how did you do that" Jon smirked "when I was playing with your hair you didn't notice my other hand snag the ring". Sansa put the ring back on the necklace "Ghost why are you helping my family" Jon waited for around a minuet to answer "because Red Wolf are families might hate each other but we both hate the Lannisters more". Sansa thought that over and changed the subject "everyone says your a heartless man but Arya said you protected her why? Jon smiled "believe it or not I can be a good guy and let it be said I could have raped both you and your sister but I let you go unharmed".

Jon and Robb parked on a cliff over looking the Lannister drug factory. Robb turned to Jon "alright Ghost what should I expect in there" Jon thought for a moment "well at least 80 guards another 100 drug makers plus the 5 overseers". Robb stared at Jon astonished "185 guys there are 185 guys in there and you want just you and me to take it out you fucking crazy". Jon sighed and got out of the car "alright Robb you look to see how the outside guards are doing I will grab the gear" Robb mumbled "yeah fine 185 fucking guys". Jon soon called out "uh Young Wolf we got a problem" Robb gritted his teeth "how big of a problem". Jon called back "uh about 5 feet 100 pounds". Robb got out of the car and went to the truck to see Arya wedge in it she smiled up at him "hey Robb how's it going". Robb lifted her out of the trunk and set her on her feet "Arya what the fuck are you doing here" Arya gave Robb big puppy dog eyes "I thought I could help" Robb growled "you have to go home I will call Jory to pick you up". Arya looked like she was about to cry but Jon called out "wait I know how she can help" Robb and Arya looked at Jon and said at the same time "how? Jon smiled "well Little Wolf, Young Wolf you won't like this but the overseers like to have some female company at night and they like small girls who they think can't fight back". Robb almost punched Jon "you want to use my sister as bait to take out the overseers no fucking way" Arya spoke up "I can do it Robb please let me" Robb looked down at his little sister then to Jon "what happens with the delivery of the girl I assume someone brings them". Jon smiled "well yes a guy brings in the girl to the back and he is allowed to join in with the overseers and well about a hour later the guy and the female leave with the money. If we do this you need to watch out for the actual girl". Robb balked "you mean you will take Arya in to the factory no way if we do this I will take her". Jon sighed "Young Wolf every Lannister knows what you look like none of them know what I look like I have to be the one". Arya looked up at Robb "please Robb I can do this" Robb growled "fine but Ghost one thing happens to my sister I will kill you" Jon smirked "wouldn't have it any other way".

Jon walked up to the gate with Arya and called out to the guards "hey guys got the whore ready for the overseers" Arya stayed calm as she was called a whore and thought to herself "it is just a rouse". One of the guards looked down at them "you two must be new never seen you before but hell the girl looks raw bosses like them fresh go on in". Jon and Arya walked through the gates into the factory and all the way to the back. Jon opened the door and he and Arya walked in and were met by five older me all at least in there fifties. Jon looked at them "hello gentlemen I am here to bring you this little whore tonight" Jon slapped Arya on the ass making the men laugh and Arya rub the now sore spot. Robb spoke through the ear piece "do that again and I will take the hand" Jon ignored him and continued to speak to the men "ah Kevan Lannister your now leading this factory" Kevan nodded "yes I am but let's get down to business tonight we want to watch you two go at it first". Jon smiled knowing Robb was hearing all of it "well if that is what you want". Jon brushed away some hair from Arya's face and kissed her lightly on the lips and slid his hands up her shirt sliding a knife into her bra and grasped her breast giving them a firm squeeze before throwing her on a nearby couch. Jon looked down at Arya "all right girl hope your ready to get fucked" Jon began to fiddle with his zipper as he heard Robb cursing into his ear "don't you fucking dare touch her Ghost I will kill you do you understand I will kill you slowly and by the time I am done with the torture you will be begging for death" Robb paused and spoke again in a softer voice "please don't hurt my sister". Jon smiled and slid out a knife he kept in his belt buckle. Kevan began to grow angry "hurry up and fuck the bitch you bastard" Jon turned around and slashed open Kevan's neck. Kevan fell to the ground and quickly bled to death another overseer a man with silver hair and massive hands grabbed Jon which Jon responded by knocking away his hands grabbing his right arm twisting it behind his back and shoved his knife through the back of the man's neck. Arya slide the knife from her bra and jumped on the nearest overseer the youngest one he still had some darkness in his hair. Arya stabbed the man repeatedly in the face and throat by the time she got off the overseer the man's face was a sea of red. The eldest overseer a man that was in his seventies didn't stand a chance against Jon's knife which went through his eye. Arya jumped on the last overseer stabbing him in the chest while Jon finished him off with a knife through the top of the skull. Arya got off the now dead man and turned to Jon "so Jon you enjoy feeling me up" Jon laughed and made sure Robb could hear him "oh Little Wolf you know I did but I had to keep the act up otherwise they would have sounded the alarm" Arya growled "I believe you but I wonder how Robb feels". Jon let out a laugh "hey Robb how do you feel about me feeling up you sister" Robb called back through the ear piece "I didn't fucking like it but you got the job done what now". Jon called back "use the RPG blow up the gate then when other guard show up hit them again then start to snipe them off while me and Little Wolf kill them off from the inside then Rhaenys will show up in the helicopter and unload a dozen missals on to the factory and pick us up".

Soon there was a loud explosion and minuets later another Jon pulled out his pistol and tossed another to Arya "alright Little Wolf I would guess we have about 50 armed men out there and these clips hold 15 rounds each so make sure you do it one shot one kill". Arya nodded and opened the door to chaos injured men with missing limbs being dragged back ,drugs spilled all over the floor, and dozen men trying to put out a fire before it got to the drugs. Jon walked up to the man giving orders and smiled at him "Targaryens and Starks are allies" and Jon shot him in the face and then turned and shot two more running at. Arya shot a man who was pulling out his weapon and then shot another coming in from outside the man fell to the ground gasping for air but only received blood from the hole in his throat. Jon emptied out his clip on the inside guards and grabbed a machete off one of the drug tables and buried it in a drug maker's head.

The Lannister men were being slaughtered if they went outside they would be sniped and if they went inside they would be hacked and shot. Soon the men dwindled till there were all but one. The one man charged at Jon trying to stab him with his knife but Jon blocked it with his machete and with one slash the man's hand was on the ground and with one shove the machete was pushed through the man's chest into his heart and out his back.

The sound of helicopter blades drew Jon and Arya outside. Jon waved at Rhaenys and she put the helicopter down and Jon and Arya climbed in. Soon after Robb climbed and the helicopter was in the air. Robb turned to Jon and punched him in the face "that was for feeling my sister up" then Robb hugged him "and that was for keeping her safe". Rhaenys turned to them "now I hate to break up this bromance but I am going to blow up the factory now". In just a matter of seconds the factory was reduced to rubble.

Rhaenys landed the helicopter near the Stark stronghold and house called Winterfell and looked at Jon "alright Ghost boss wants you to stay with the wolves until the war is over she needs someone she can trust on the inside". Jon nodded and jumped out of the helicopter "alright tell her that I will be home soon". Jon, Robb, and Arya walked into the house and were met by Ned. Ned looked down at Arya and picked her up into hug "I was worried about you" Arya hugged back "I'm sorry but I wanted to help". Ned sighed "we will talk more in the morning now head off to bed". Arya walked upstairs and Ned turned to Robb and Jon :good job on the mission with the factory gone there profits will decline sharply" Robb smiled "thank you father". Ned looked at Jon "so it seems that you will be living here till the war is over your room is second floor third room on your right". Jon shook Ned's hand "Thank you Master Wolf I will head there now" Jon head upstairs and turned around midway up "oh and Master Wolf your Little Wolf is growing into a fine young lady" with that Jon walked upstairs. Ned turned to Robb "what the fuck does he mean by that".

 **Alright first off sorry I didn't get the main Lannisters in but they will be in next chapter and there ages are the same as in the show. Second I hope you liked it I did. Third please hit that Favorite/Follow button and review I want to know what you think of the story just as long as it isn't full on insult I would love to hear some feedback".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I hope you are enjoying the story. Alright this chapter will start off right where the last one ended and lead to a all out firefight in the streets between all five families. Remember hit the Favorite/Follow button and tell me how you liked the chapter or tell me how to improve with a review. With that out of the way let the chapter begin.**

Jon walked into his new room it was a newer room never lived in till now, it had a king sized bed four pillows a large dresser a desk with a computer on it and one large window over looking the courtyard of Winterfell. Jon laid down on the bed "this is soft" a knock came at the door and Jon called out "come in". To Jon's surprise it was Arya who entered, she was wearing a light blue tank top that didn't quiet cover her belly and white fuzzy PJ short shorts. Arya had a shy nervous look on her face "Jon when we were in the office I thought you were going to hurt me but once you handed me the knife I realized that you wouldn't I am sorry for thinking that you would hurt me". Jon took in what she said and thought to himself " _she needs to know the truth_ " "uh Arya I need to tell you that a part of me wanted to hurt you, to rape you, then hand you over to the overseers, just to make the Young Wolf mad and powerless. But when I looked into your eyes I realized I couldn't hurt you please forgive me". Arya seemed to be fighting tears "you didn't hurt me that's what matters, but I need to do one thing". Before Jon could respond Arya laid a soft kiss on his lips and crawled in bed next to him. Jon thought to himself " _I really hope this isn't going where I think it is going_ " but Jon knew it was. Arya took off her tank top to reveal a matching light blue bra, and then she removed her fuzzy short shorts to reveal a hot pink thong. Jon gave a slight gasp which was cut off as Arya began to kiss him and he thought to himself some more " _why do I deserve this, I have killed nearly three hundred people most of them had wives and husbands, sons and daughters. Why do the gods reward me a girl as good as Arya Stark, when I have only brought sadness and despair to the_ world." Jon was cut off of his train of thought with a sudden gasp of pleasure has Arya took his member into her mouth and began to suck it gently. Jon balled up his hands grasping the sheets as he listened to the soft sucking sounds that to him filled the room, he continued to think " _I am a bad guy I don't deserve to be rewarded, especially with a girl let alone Arya Stark. But I am being rewarded why, why are the gods rewarding me, me a murder, a kidnapper, and a thief, why I need to_ _know_ ". Jon was cut off again as Arya picked up the speed and began to move deeper onto his member almost deepthroating him. Jon grunted and brought his hands to Arya's head move it up and down and continued his inner struggled " _think you idiot, think of what the Young Wolf will do once he finds out what I have done to his sister, even worse what will the Master Wolf think. Oh god oh god they will kill me, and kill me slow, probably blowtorch my back, flay my fingers, and oh god they would want to cut off the part Arya is on right now_ ". Jon pushed Arya's head as far down as he could as he sent months of built up cum down the young girl's throat. Arya pulled off and swallowed that of the cum and took a few deep breaths before speaking "wow Jon that was great but I hope your ready for the next part".

Arya placed her knees around Jon's hips and slowly lowered herself before getting impaled by Jon's member. Jon groaned as the tightness of Arya's virgin pussy swallowed his member but he continued the battle in his mind " _oh yeah the Young Wolf will take his time, might even use a dull rusty knife to cut off my dick, he would laugh as I screamed. Maybe I deserve him to do that to me, I am defiling his sister, a sweet girl always nice, and only seventeen. What am I going to do, on one hand I could keep this up and try my best to keep a secret, but I really am starting to like Arya, on another I could throw her off and make her promise never to speak of this, but that would be unfair to Arya she deserves better, on another hand I could try to start a relationship with Arya and try not to get killed by her family, that is the best and the worst solution, that's why it's on the third hand, but I want it the most,_ ". Jon was once again cut off from his thoughts as Arya slammed down on him and began to rotate her hips. Jon gritted his teeth and brought his hands to her breasts and went back to his never ending internal struggle " _she's feels so good her smooth body, her perfect smile, her laugh oh god her laugh when I hear it, it brightens up my day. Why me why did she choose me I kidnapped her, I almost killed her brother. So why is she having sex with me right now. Please I just want a_ answer". Arya smiled down at Jon as she kept up the pace "what you thinking about Ghostie". Jon returned the smile "Ghostie I like it, but I am just thinking about how good you look". Arya leaned down and began to kiss Jon and he continued to think " _Young Wolf if you ever find out about this I hope, oh god do I hope you don't kill me_ " Jon gave a loud grunt into Arya's mouth and came deep into her pussy and Arya fell off Jon and began to breath heavily next to him. After a few minuets of deep breathing Arya spoke "wow Jon that was amazing" Arya nuzzled herself into Jon's chest and fell asleep. Jon nuzzled back and kissed her head and finished his internl struggle " _oh god I came inside her what if she gets pregnant, if she did what would her family do, would they hurt me even worse maybe cut out my eyes or rip out all my teeth and cut out my tongue. But I have done something worse than maybe get her pregnant, I am falling in love with her_ ", Jon stopped thinking and finally fell asleep curled up next to Arya.

A knock came at Jon's door and Robb's voice sounded out "hey Ghost we need you down stairs". Jon shot up and called out "let me get dressed" "alright Ghost I will be waiting by your door". Jon nudged Arya and she groaned and pushed her backside against him "if you want another round just put in and be quick". Jon considered her offer for the slightest moment before telling her what was happening "Arya Robb is right out side you need to hide". Arya shot up and rolled off the bed gathered her clothes and hide under the bed. Jon opened the door and was met by Robb, "bout time come on we need to" Robb cut off as he notice something on the floor and walked over to pick it up. Robb lifted to hot pink thong off the floor "mind explaining this Ghost" Jon had to think quick "I uh well you see I haven't been with a woman in awhile so I stole those and well you can probably guess the rest". Robb threw the thong on the floor and walked out the door muttering to Jon "stay out of my sisters underwear".

Jon sat down at a large round wooden table but it was only him, Robb, and Ned there. Ned was giving Jon a glare "so Jon before this meeting begins would you like to confess anything". Jon's stomach twisted into knots " _oh fuck he knows he has to, what is going to do to me_ ". Before Jon could speak Ned spoke up "I know about what you did to Arya". Jon nearly had a heart attack "b _lowtorch to the back, flaying my fingers and toes, cutting off my dick, and then after all the pain they will allow me to die_ ". Ned put a heavy hand on Jon's shoulder "jeez son you look like I am going to torture you, granted I am mad about you feeling up my daughter but you did what you had to do to keep your cover". Jon had never felt so relived in his life "so what are we doing here". Robb smiled "well with the Lannisters scrambling to rebuild there drug factory, we have thought this the perfect time to attack". Ned took over "it is because tonight at eight 250 Lannister men will be here with Tywin Lannister himself". Jon looked down to where Ned had pointed "the casino really". Ned nodded "they have a underground illegal casino and be careful there a lot of guys who will stop at nothing to kill you". Jon thought the whole thing over and came to a conclusion "your sending me in alone". Ned nodded "yeah don't worry Bran will walk you through poker so you can win enough money to catch Tywin's attention". Jon smirked "the Smart Wolf is going to help me, alright I will be ready for tonight".

Jon took a seat at one of the many poker tables, Jon felt slightly uncomfortable in the tux he was wearing but ignored it. Bran's voice sounded through Jon's earpiece "ok Jon nobody at the table has more than a 18 and there is only 7% chance that a hit will get higher than your 19 so stay still". Jon listened and won the round and several rounds after that winning close to a hundred grand, when two large men approached him, the larger of the two spoke "the boss would like to speak to you so follow us". Jon set down his cards and followed the two men to a back room and sat down across from Tywin Lannister himself. Tywin smiled "so you are either real lucky or you are counting cards". Jon put up his hands "you caught me but it would be a mistake to kill me I can win you more money". That got Tywin interested "alright we have a big game in a hour you win the ten million jackpot you keep 10% and we let you go, you don't win we beat you to death". Jon was unfazed "seems fair enough" Tywin laughed and waved his hand towards a man "bring in a girl", a few seconds later the man returned with a young looking girl and Tywin turned to Jon "please use her to your liking". The girl looked at Jon fearfully "I hope I can please you sir" Jon looked her up and down, she was cute red hair, freckles but her hair covered a deep black bruise on her head, but the one thing that bothered Jon the most was that the girl was so young no older than fourteen. Jon smiled at her "how old are you sweetie", the girl looked nervous "twelve sir". The man that had gotten her raised his hand "bitch stop talking and do your job". As the man was going hit her a knife went through his hand and he fell to the ground crying out in pain. Jon smiled and the girl held onto him while he talked to Tywin "I don't like child sex slaves". Tywin shrugged "you seem like a guy that has had some under aged pussy what she look like"? Jon felt nervous not because of the guards hands on there weapons, but because Ned and Robb where listing, but Jon decided to tell the truth "she is seventeen, brown hair, cute puppy dog eyes, and her smile oh her smile warms me inside, I call her my Little Wolf because she's wild like a wolf". Tywin laughed "well I will come get you when it is time and as for this girl you can buy her freedom for the money you won". It wasn't a question to Jon and he happily put down the money and the girl ran out of the building free. As Jon sat in the chair happy with what he had done but he was snapped out of it with Robb's angry voice in his earpiece "you son of a fucking bitch you had sex with my sister you know what I am going to do to you, oh I am going to have fun with you first I start flaying fingers and toes then I blowtorch you back till it's crispy black then I will pull out everyone of you teeth with pliers and then oh then I will flay your dick and cut it off and shove it down your throat and then after all that I will allow you to die". There was a moving sound and Ned's voice sounded through Jon's ear "ok we are going to talk about this but not now, Ghost prepare we are moving in as soon as the game begins got it". Since Jon couldn't talk in front of all the guards he just coughed and soon enough he was taken to the room where the game was to be played.

As Jon sat down at the table there was a loud explosion from the upstairs casino. A man ran in "sir the Starks are attacking" Tywin grabbed a gun and called to his men "lets show these wolves what lions can do". With that he charged upstairs where there was a massive fight going on, members from all five families were there shooting at each other. Jon grabbed a pistol and shot down four Baratheon men and then shot two Lannister men "this is to easy" he muttered to himself. A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see who it was only to be punched hard in the face. Jon looked up seeing double of Robb "hey Young Wolf how's it going". Robb lifted him up "we are going to talk about you and my sister later right now we got some killing to do" Robb then shot down three Lannister men. Jon smiled "I like this Young Wolf" he then shot a Baratheon in the neck and moved up next to Robb. Jon blindly shot a few rounds "so Tywin is gone who's the target" Robb shot down a Baratheon who was beating a Tully to death "no one just kill as many as possible until the cops come then we bolt". Jon nodded and shot another Lannister. After twenty minuets of fighting that included over 100 Lannister dead, 50 Baratheon dead, 30 Stark dead, 40 Tully dead, and 15 Targaryen dead the cops finally showed up making the survivors flee in every direction.

Robb jumped into a ditch a hundred yards away from the cop infested building and looked up. He saw dozens of men from all the families being taken away including Jory. Jon slide into the ditch to "hey Robb we need to get going its only a matter of time before they send out search parties". Robb nodded "yeah there is a old cabin a half mile away we can hide out there for awhile".

Robb opened the door to the cabin and walked in. He turned to Jon and punched him again "now let's talk about Arya". Jon rubbed his face "alright I fucked her" Robb punched him again harder and pulled out his gun and aimed it at Jon "give me one reason not to kill you" Jon laughed and spit out some blood "one the gunshot will alert all the cops, two Arya loves me and I love her you kill me she will never forgive you". Robb scowled "she would never love someone like you a murder a thief and a kidnapper". Jon only laughed "your describing yourself mate, you and me aren't all that different we kill and steal, and Arya loves both of us you know I would never hurt her". Robb lowered his gun "yeah alright you can be with her, but if you break her heart I will personally cut off your little Ghost".

A honk came from outside and Robb and Jon walked out and to there surprise it was Sansa standing atop a small hill with the headlights shining behind her. She smiled at them "thought you two would like a ride". Robb and Jon got in the car and Jon patted her on the back "ah Red Wolf I love you". Robb cracked a smile "I am barley ok with you seeing one of my sisters you touch the other well I already told you what I would do".

The three arrived at Winterfell the house was dark except for a single light on in Ned's office. Sansa went to sleep while Robb and Jon went into Ned's office. Ned looked up at the two with a happy expression on his face "it is good to see you two" his expression turned a little sadder "Jory was taken by the pigs they want him on four counts of first degree murder tomorrow I am sending you two to the jail and break out the eleven men who were captured until then you two go get some sleep".

Robb and Jon head upstairs and Robb turned to Jon as soon as they reach the top of the stairs "Ghost you ready for tomorrow I've never done a jail break". Jon patted him on the shoulder "don't worry about it I will think of a plan tonight, now get some rest". Robb walked away and Jon stood there and thought " _I will have to tell him I killed Talisa_ ".

 **Hey sorry for the long wait I lost my laptop and just found it tonight. Anyway I hope you like the chapter and hit the like/follow at the bottom and tell me how I did with a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry for such the long wait on this story I took a extended break from writing and then I decided to finish my High School story but now this story is my only story I will be working on. Ok with that out of the way this chapter will feature a jail break and a betrayal along with Jon coming clean about his role in Talisa's death. Ok I hope you will enjoy leave a review and here we go.**

Jon woke early in the morning as he usually did and walked down stairs of the massive house of Winterfell. Jon looked around the house with interest "huh no wonder no family can take this place they keep fifty men here at all times have a sniper post and four M60 machine gun nests in the front of the house and two in the back". A voice surprised Jon "so Ghost you studying Winterfell's defenses". Jon turned to see Robb looking at him "oh hey Young Wolf, yeah since I will be spending some time here and the Lannisters might deside to hit this place at any given time I'd like to know how well this place can be defended". Robb believed him "alright Ghost sounds legit but right now let's discuss the jailbreak tonight".

Ned rolled out a map of the jail "ok this jail is suffering from understaffing so instead of the usual dozen guards at night there is only six so you two should have no problem taking them out. Now onto our guys as you know eleven Starks including high ranking lieutenant Jory were arrested but four Tully's were arrested as well and all fifteen of them are kept in the west block." Jon looked over the map "seems easy enough any other objectives". Ned nodded "yes this is only if you have time but a top lieutenant of the Lannisters was also arrested name is Reginald Lannister he is responsible for the drug distribution around the country as far as we know they have no other man that can get a lot of these deals done so take him out we can take a lot more money away from the Lannisters". Robb smiled "this is good when do we leave". Ned looked at his watch "midnight tonight you got seventeen hours so do what you want in that time but come midnight be ready to go".

Jon laid in his bed thinking _"what do with the Young Wolf he deserves to know what exactly killed Talisa. Or who, why did it have to me I didn't want to that job should have gone to Aegon but he was in Europe and I had to plant the bomb with sleeping gas, as soon as she got fast enough I had to make the gas go off and then poof she smashes through a guardrail and went a hundred feet down into a ravine and it was over. How to I tell the Young Wolf this now just when we are becoming friends I might have been wrong about him killing me when he found out about me and the Little Wolf but the entire family loved Talisa and they will kill me. Ok pros and cons, pros the Young Wolf learns the truth and that's about it, cons I will most likely die, which_ _means no more Little Wolf a girl who I truly love, the already shaky alliance between Targaryens and Starks will crumble causing more death. Is it worth it ,I don't know I would want to know how my fiancé truly died if I was in his shoes. After the jailbreak tonight I will decide, hell its about time isn't it"._ Jon looked at his watch which read eleven forty five, Jon took a deep breath "let's do this".

Robb got into one of the families throw away cars as they called them untraceable and waited for Jon. Jon came out just before midnight and got into the passenger seat. Jon buckled his seatbelt and Robb started to drive. With a hour long drive ahead Jon tried his hand at small talk "so Young Wolf how do you suggest we get inside the jail the Master Wolf never told us". Robb thought "cut the power and walk right through the front door". Jon laughed "well you got some balls but I was thinking that since the jail is so ill kept we take the access ladder at the back and use the roof latch and drop in but we should still cut the power the back up generator only has enough juice to power the inside not the outside". Robb nodded "that's good Ghost thought the only thing you were good at was killing". Jon chuckled "and fucking your sister". Robb stared at the road as his right fist connected to Jon's jaw "just because I accepted the fact that you and my sister are a couple does not mean I want to hear what you two do". Jon rubbed his jaw "damm that hit reminded me off are fight". Robb remembered the fight as clear as day like it happened yesterday "that was the first time we met and we nearly killed each other ah good times". Jon smiled "indeed Young Wolf you are the only person to be on par with my skills". Robb smiled as well "as are you Ghost".

Jon looked out in the distance and he saw the jail. The jail stood in the middle of nowhere the nearest store was three miles away the rest of the surrounding area was grassland and forest. Jon suddenly realized something "shit how are we going to transport all fifthteen people this car holds five at most". Robb nodded "yeah I know we aren't taking anybody back my family has a transport helicopter that can carry twenty, as soon as we get the prisoners out we call in the helicopter and then we go back". Jon nodded "alright we should be there in five minutes".

Robb parked the car in a small patch of oak trees a quarter mile from the jail. Robb pointed to the power lines connecting to the jail "we only need to take out one". Jon nodded and pulled a saw from the backseat "let's get to work".

After ten minutes of hard sawing the wooden tower holding up the power lines fell over and the power lines tore apart. Jon smiled "hurry now Young Wolf let's get to the ladder".

Robb and Jon quickly climbed the ladder and found the hatch to jail and quickly dropped inside. The hatch dropped down right next to the guard station and two of the six guards were inside. Jon quickly slashed there throats with a knife and Robb found another guard turning a corner towards them and shoved a knife into his neck. Jon met up with Robb on the catwalk "ok Young Wolf that's half of them now where are the other half". Before Robb could speak the three guards entered the cell block and called out to them "who the hell are you Lou,Jimmy get them". Robb and Jon quickly pulled out the pistols they had and shot all three of the guards. Robb laughed "well that takes care of that now let's get are men".

Jon opened the cell of Reginald Lannister and once he saw Robb at the end of his cell he resigned to his fate. Reginald looked at Robb "grant me one request use a gun I would much prefer a bullet to a slit throat". Robb smiled "since your asking nice I will grant you this favor". With that Robb pulled the trigger and splattered Reginald's brains all over the wall of his cell.

Robb exited the cell to find Jon had killed all of the twenty one Lannister and Baratheon prisoners that remained causing Robb to smile "you took the thoughts right out of my head Ghost". Jon smiled "well I figured I had the time why not shoot them all".

Early the next morning around seven Ned called Jon and Robb into his office. Ned stood behind his desk "good job last night boys that dealt the Lannisters a blow that will take them time to recover, and with that time we will attack them right where it hurts Casterly Rock". Robb was smiling while Jon had a disstresed look on his face. Ned took notice to Jon's face "what is wrong boy this a time of celebration". Jon took a deep breath " _I have to tell them"_ "I killed Talisa, I planted a bomb filled with sleeping gas in her car and as soon as she was going fast enough I made the bomb go off and you know the rest".

The next thing Jon felt was a knife to his shoulder and a hard punch to his face that sent him to the ground and Robb placing a knife to his throat. Robb was crying anger and sad tears "she was pregnant you bastard you kill my child you son of bitch". Before Robb could sit Jon's throat Arya entered the room hearing the commotion and yanked on Robb's arm "please Robb don't kill him I love him".

The rest of the Starks entered the office and Robb got off Jon and explained what was happening "Ghost killed Talisa father let me kill him please". Ned thought about it hard "no let him go,he could have killed Arya anytime he wanted when he had her and he didn't,let him go and we owe him nothing". Jon stood up and noticed how hurt Arya was it was clear to Jon she had liked Talisa. Robb grabbed Jon by his shirt "if I ever see you agian I will kill and nothing will stop me".

Jon walked out of the office and out of Winterfell. He was hurt not by the knife wound or the threat of death but by how Arya was hurt. " _was it worth it all the pain I just gave them for the truth, and for Arya I truly loved her and now I fucked things up and lost her ,the only girl I will ever love, because of the truth I have lost the thing I most care about Arya"._

A messenger of the Targaryens found Jon at a bar drinking his sorrows away with a badly stitched shoulder wound. The messenger laid the message in front of Jon and walked away. Jon opened the letter, it was from Aegon and Jon proceeded to read it "ah Ghost I am sorry to tell you all this through letter but I have usurped Dany as leader her and her two hundred loyalists are locked in are warehouse at the harbor, since you have been gone I have recruited heavily and I have a thousand men ready to attack Winterfell along with the Lannisters and Baratheons, yes I have joined them and with a combined force of four thousand we will take Winterfell and slaughter all of the Starks, oh sorry about what happened between you and the Young Wolf my spy told me every thing and that really sucks but think he will be dead in a few hours tops, so decided what you will do Ghost save Dany or save your Little Wolf your choice". Jon slammed the letter down "I have to save them both".

Dany slammed against the door with no success "god dammit Aegon I will fucking kill you once I am free". Suddenly the door pulled free and Jon stood in front of it "Dany I need your help". Dany jumped into Jon's arms as the two hundred loyal to Dany went outside. Dany got off of Jon "with what Ghost". Jon sighed "Aegon is going to attack Winterfell with a thousand men of his own plus three thousand more of Lannister and Baratheon men". Dany had a smirked as dozens of cars showed up "Ghost I have called in a favor from a old flame".

Khal Drogo stepped out of the lead car and walked over to Dany "you called in your favor Dany I have three thousand men ready for combat where do you want them". Dany smiled as she looked straight up at her old boyfriend "Winterfell, Ghost here will lead the way it will be a half hour drive we must hurry".

Robb sat at the kitchen table thinking over what had happened with Jon. Tears brimmed at his eyes "I loved her so much and I would have loved are child even more why did Ghost have to kill her". Arya overheard "Jon most likely didn't have a choice Robb he doesn't lead just follows". Robb wiped his face "you still love him don't you". Arya nodded "yes it hurts what he did, Talisa was like another sister but I still love him". Robb walked over to his sister "if you seek him out I won't stop you". Arya nuzzled herself into Robb's chest "thank you Robb". The moment was broken when a Stark man ran into the kitchen "The Lannisters,Baratheons, and Targaryens are attacking we are locking down, we need all men we only have sixty one". Robb and Arya raced upstairs and looked out the window to see dozens of cars in the front yard and thousands of men exiting those cars armed with assault rifles.

Ned grabbed Robb and Arya "you two grab a rifle we need everyone to defend this house". Robb nodded "the Targaryens are sided with the Lannisters now". Ned nodded "yes Aegon had taken leadership now and I have no idea if the Ghost is with them or not now get a machine gun from the armory and prepare for battle".

The odds were not in the Starks favor with a total of sixty eight men and woman that included the Stark family versus four thousand men from three separate families. But the the Starks were not going away quietly they emptied the armory every man and woman had a machine gun,rifle, and pistol with a dozen magazines for each one.

Sansa was shivering in fear with a machine gun in her hands "I have never shot a gun I can't fight". Ned pressed both hands on her shoulders "I know this is difficult but we need everybody". Bran came from behind "father I am heading up to the sniper tower, I just wanted to say that I love all of you". Before the family could respond the house was pelted by gunfire, the battle had began.

Jory manned one of the M60 machine guns and laid down fire on the charging men killing dozens just seconds after they left there cover. Ned aimed his machine gun out of a window and fired down upon a group of Targaryens before shouting out "keep them from the door the lockdown gates will only last so long". When the lockdown was engaged the front and back doors had four inch thick steel gates slam down in front of them while all windows had steel bars form in front of them.

Bran looked down his scope and shot a Lannister lieutenant in the head and quickly shot the head of a Baratheon man and Bran continued to shoot down the men who had there head just above cover. Bran was looking for another target when he saw men taking out RPGS out of cars. Bran quickly shot at them but several men had grab the RPGS and taken cover. Bran grabbed his walkie talkie "dad they got RPGS they are going to blow down the gates".

Ned heard his son and shouted out to his M60 gunners "kill the men with the RPGS quickly". The gunners quickly focused there fire at the men killing several but one managed to fire off a rocket that hit the sniper tower.

Ned heard the explosion and knew it was the tower. "Bran are you" no answer "Bran come in please" no answer "please answer me Bran" agian no answer. As Ned let out a single tear he heard a voice through the walkie "yeah I'm here dad I think I broke my ankle but otherwise I'm good". Ned sighed with relief and called out to Rickon who was gunning down some Baratheon men "Rickon get your brother and bring him to the the safe room". Rickon nodded and went off to Bran.

Ned yelled down to Jory "why the hell have the reinforcements not arrived Jory". Jory called back "they jammed us no calls coming in or out we are on are own". Ned growled "great just fucking great".

Sansa shook violently as she fired her machine gun into the crowd of men attacking her house. Arya came up behind her and laid her machine gun next to hers "Sansa I know this is hard but you are doing great keep it up". Sansa continued to shake "I killed so many of them that isn't me". Arya kissed Sansa on the forehead "it is today if you want to see tomorrow".

Robb commanded the rear of the house were several hundred men were attempting to break down the rear gate. Robb got on to a M60 as the previous man was shot through the head. Robb mowed down several dozen men before he needed to reload. Robb reached for more ammo but found none and he resorted to his machine gun as men reach the rear gate.

Catelyn reached her husband Ned "Ned we have lost half of are men,Bran can't fight and we are running low on M60 ammo". Ned sighed "we fight till the end Cat we must". Cat had tears "and the kids Ned what of them" Ned shot down several Baratheon men before answering "if they break in I will send you Arya and Sansa to the safe room with Bran and Rickon, Robb will stay here the men need him". As Cat was going to answer there was a explosion from the rear gate and a man yelled "they have broken through".

Robb shot several men as they flowed into the house but he had only ten men to defend it and they were quickly over ran. Only when several grenades were thrown did the enemy advance stop and Robb managed to push the mostly Targaryen advance back into the backyard and Robb pulled down the emergency metal gate. Robb huffed "that should give us a few more minutes".

Aegon looked over the near destroyed house of Winterfell and laughed "and they say it can't be taken". A Targaryen man went up to Aegon "sir I have a status report, the Starks have as few as twenty men remaining and we are near to break the the rear gate". Aegon smiled "good very good and are loses". The man read the report "overall the three families have lost a fourth of are force a thousand men, the Targaryens alone three hundred". Aegon sighed "loses where to be expected". Aegon suddenly smiled as the from gate was blown down by explosives and men were preparing to blow the front door. Aegon began to walk towards Winterfell muttering to himself "I have a Little Wolf to see".

All three familes were pouring into Winterfell and killed any Stark that remained and rounded up the surviving lieutenants. Aegon came in "where are the Starks themselves" a Lannister lieutenant spoke "in a safe room we are burning through it won't take more than a few minutes".

Ned stood back as sparks flew in front of the safe room door. His family had made it to the safe room only for them to eventually be captured. Ned turned to his family "only a miracle will save us know". Robb spoke "father look at this". Ned looked at the screens of the security monitors and saw dozens of more cars showing up and begin to engage the three family force "well maybe we do have a miracle".

Jon shot several Lannister men as Khal Drogo lead his Dorthraki horde through the enemy force killing hundreds within seconds. Dany can up next to Jon "the Dorthraki are born killers Jon this is good for them they will help us in the wars to come". Jon paused for a second "you used my name you ok". Dany giggled "yeah I'm fine now go save you Little Wolf".

Aegon lined the Stark family up unaware of the slaughter of his men outside. Aegon grabbed Arya "ah the Little Wolf I am going to do you what I should done when I first saw you". Aegon threw Arya down and yanked down her pants Robb tried to stop it but got a rifle butt to the head. This caused Aegon to laugh "you will all watch then I will kill you, as a family".

As Aegon was about to pull off Arya's panties machine gunfire mowed down all but Aegon and the Starks and Jon came in and punched Aegon in the face and pointed a gun in his face "surprised Aegon, you tried to rape and murder the girl I love, you tried to kill the family that I have grown to love as well,why"? Aegon spit out several teeth "to see what you were made out of Ghost, to see what you would do, I embrace death so go on do your duty". Jon pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into Aegon's brain killing him.

Jon released Arya and the rest of the Starks from there restraints. Robb went up to Jon and Jon stiffened but Robb hugged him "I threaten to kill you and you save me and my family thank you". Jon opened his mouth to respond but Arya grabbed his face and kissed him. After a few seconds she realesed him "thank you Ghostie".

Dany came in and saw Aegon dead and turned to the Starks "I am sorry for what Aegon has done but I come here in peace and with a army that will help the War of The Five Families". Ned offered his hand and Dany grabbed it. Ned smiled "so what do we do now Dragon Queen Winterfell is near completely destroyed". Dany smiled "we hit them back harder than ever before for today is only the beginning, Master Wolf you will have your revenge one step at a time though".

 **Well that was a fun chapter to write and I hope that you enjoyed it leave a review if you did. The majority of the story will follow the war that has begun and the Starks will get there revenge.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright as always I hope that you are enjoying the story I very much enjoy writing them. Remember to leave a review I greatly appreciate it and it helps me write better. If you have a idea for the story say it I am willing to listen on all ideas. Alright this chapter will be a island invasion of a Lannister gun runner outpost. Alright enjoy the chapter and I will repeat review review review I love them send them in.**

Jon walked down the hallway of the partly repaired Winterfell. Sansa came around the corner and froze seeing Jon. Jon smiled "Red Wolf how are you doing". Sansa hugged Jon tightly catching Jon off guard "you ok Red Wolf". Sansa was shivering "that day I was so scared, I killed people so many people I know they would have done the same to me but still even a week later I feel like I am still fighting and I'm scared Ghost I don't know what to do". Jon hugged Sansa tightly and kissed her forehead "Red Wolf trust me I know how you are feeling, but it will get better, in time that is the only thing that will heal you". Sansa let go of Jon "thank you Ghost". Sansa suddenly grabbed Jon's face began to kiss him passionately. Jon enjoyed it for a few moments before he pushed her off him. Jon opened his mouth but there was a gasp from the end of the hall and Jon turned to see Arya. Jon looked at Sansa then back to Arya "no no no Little Wolf this isn't what it looks like". Arya crossed her arms "it looks like my sister was swallowing your tongue". Jon sighed "ok it is exactly what it looks like but Red Wolf kissed me". Arya laughed "you think I'm mad no just surprised, but" Arya walked to Jon and kissed him "Ghostie you better not bring this out" she grabbed his crotch "near any other girl especially my sister got it" she said the last bit with a hardening squeeze. Jon gasped in pain "I won't I promise". Arya let go and Sansa laughed "big bad Ghost is taken down bye a five foot hundred pound girl". Jon smirked as he brought Arya into a hug "what can I say Little Wolf keeps me in check". Arya nuzzled herself into Jon's chest "damm right I do".

Ned looked at the map on his table looked over to Jory "get Robb and Ghost". A few minutes later Robb and Jon entered the room. Jon smiled "what's up Master Wolf new plan". Ned nodded "yes Dany told me about this and she will lend some troops by helicopter". Jon stiffened "wait Rhaenys is still alive she is the only one who can fly". Ned nodded "yes that was the girl's name". Jon smiled "good I always liked Rhaenys she was always kind and fair". Robb looked at his father "alright father what's the plan". Ned took one last look at the map and laid a finger on a island three miles off the coast "this island here is a Lannister gun running facility, this facility is responsible for eighty percent of all of the guns they deal". Jon smiled "so how many men" Ned looked through the report Dany sent him "a thousand men along with automatic sentry guns all over the island, so Bran will be in the helicopter to take over the sentry guns and disable them". Robb nodded at the plan but one thing puzzled him "how are our men going to get to the island we don't have enough helicopters to transport enough men fight properly". Ned smiled "I thought of that, we are going to use a hundred World War Two landing craft that the Greyjoys have, and I have sent them a hundred thousand dollars to buy them all." Robb looked at his father "why buy them and not rent". Ned nodded "well there are several more Lannister and Baratheon islands that we will need to take out". Jon smiled "so Master Wolf when do we leave".

Rhaenys knocked on the refurbished door of Winterfell, Dany told her that she was happy that Rhaenys stayed loyal and gave her this mission. Bran opened the door "hello may I help you". Rhaenys smiled warmly at the boy with crutches "hi Dany told me that I was to stay here till my mission is over". Bran smiled "you must be Jon's adoptive sister right, he's upstairs".

Bran crutches his way over to Jon a few hours later "man your sister is she single". Jon had to hold back a laugh "dude she twenty four and your sixteen, I see that I can laugh me ass off so yeah she's single go ahead".

Jon call Robb over as Bran went over to Rhaenys "Young Wolf your little brother is braver than most men that I have met". Robb looked over at Bran "ah a girl he likes your sister correct". Jon nodded "yeah now let's see how this goes".

Bran's face blushed a deep crimson red as he went over to Rhaenys. As Bran was about to speak Rhaenys put a finger on his lips "I know what you are going to ask boy and I admit you are cute,but I don't know you are a little young". Bran's face went even redder "that didn't stop Jon and Arya". Rhaenys nodded "true true, alright Smart Wolf you will be with me in the helicopter in two days I will decide then ok". Bran smiled "ok thank you" as Bran turned to leave Rhaenys spun him around and kissed him. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Rhaenys pulled away "figured you never kissed a girl so I wanted to be your first". Bran was starstuck he couldn't move or speak and Rhaenys walked away. Robb snapped his fingers in front of Bran's face, no response. Robb laughed "your sister must be quite something Ghost".

Ned went down to the dockyard where Theon Greyjoy was standing. Theon smiled "ah Ned Stark it's good to see you again, and as promised here are a hundred landing craft each capable of holding twenty men". Ned shook Theon's hand and looked out towards the water and saw the rows of landing craft and smirked "so it begins".

Jon grabbed a assault rifle and jammed a clip into it and looked up at Robb "so Young Wolf you ready for this". Robb nodded as a he slid a pistol into his tactical vest "yeah I am, and I'm happy that we get to ride in the helicopter instead of the landing crafts".

Jon and Robb got into the lone attack helicopter with Rhaenys and Bran. The other two transport helicopters were carrying twenty men each and were meant to be dropped behind the lines and create a two front attack. Jon and Robb were meant to infiltrate the interior of the facility and kill any men inside and secure the guns.

Meanwhile Jory was in charge of the beach landing. Two thousand men on the beach forty men to flank and Jon and Robb to secure the guns.

Jon laid his head back as Rhaenys started the helicopter "Young Wolf wake me when we are going to land okay, your sister kepted me up all night". Robb punched Jon in the face "Ghost I feel like you enjoy me punching you". Jon shrugged "I enjoy your sister". Bran watched the two deadly assassins fight and he turned to Rhaenys "do they always do this". Rhaenys laughed "yeah probably the unlikeliest best friends I have ever met now hold on". The helicopter got off the ground and flew towards the island while the landing crafts began there approach.

Jory's craft hit the beach first and as soon as the door went down a hail of bullets killing many while Jory jumped out the side of the craft and into shallow water. (Alright if you want to visualize this just watch the beach scence from Saving Private Ryan cause this is what I am basing the landing scene on). As more landing crafts hit the beach the gunfire only increased as nearly every Lannister man was shooting at them now. A Stark man went up to Jory "sir what the hell do we do there are to many" Jory grabbed the man "we fought forward, are second force will hit their rear anytime". The man nodded "yes sir".

The second force lead by Rodrik began their drop. As the last man dropped Rodrik looked at them "ok let's hit them up there asses". The forty men moved swiftly and they quickly found the Lannister force. Rodrik held his hand up signaling a hold fire. The men made a line and as soon as it was complete Rodrik gave the order and the Stark men began to mow down the Lannisters men.

Jory made his way further up the beach as the second force engaged the Lannisters drawing some of there fire away. Jory shot down two Lannister men that were on the last two men on the M60 nest. Jory turned around "hurry now before they can get more men in those nests".

Jon look down at the beach "looks like one hell of a fight Young Wolf". Robb nodded "yeah it is, Bran are those sentry guns offline". Bran nodded "yes but I can't get the cameras from the inside". Jon sighed "well I always love going in blind".

Jon and Robb reached the rooftop of the main building. Jon pried open the hatch and Robb jumped in and Jon quickly followed". They landed on the catwalk and oversaw something amazing. Robb tapped his earpiece "dad we found something amazing". Ned's voice came back "what is it Robb". Robb smirked "Jamie Lannister".

Jamie slammed his fist down "how could the fucking Starks take over this base". A Lannister lieutenant came up "it does not matter we need to destroy the guns and get out of here". Jamie groaned "alright let's begin".

Jon looked over the room and it only had twenty men, through those men were the elite force of the Lannister forces. Jon dropped a grenade that exploded near the table with half the men sitting on it killing them all. Robb shot down the men who tried to run and put a bullet in each of Jamie's legs.

Robb kicked Jamie hard in the ribs before slamming the butt of his rifle on Jamie's head knocking him out cold. Robb tapped his earpiece "Jory how is it going out there,give me a status report". Jory came back a moment to him "beach is taken sir we lost five hundred men on the beach and twenty of the second force and we are pursuing any and all survivors, how is it going on your end". Robb smiled "better than expected Jory, way better".

The two tons of recovered guns were unloaded at a Stark underground bunker on the outskirts of town, while Jamie Lannister was taken to Ned Stark.

Ned patted Jamie on the back "enjoying yourself". Jamie sat still knowing it was a fruitless effort to try to escape the chair he was bound to in Ned's office. Robb punched Jamie in the face "come Kingslayer let's talk get all the beating out of the way". Jamie spit the blood in his mouth onto Robb's face "better try harder than that green boy". Ned pulled Robb away and looked at Jamie "there are twleve Lannister gun islands correct". Jamie spit on the ground "that's common knowledge". Ned nodded "yes it is but I put my man Jory in charge in raiding the remaining eleven islands, how bout we hear from him". Ned turned on the radio "Jory how is your island campaign going". A few seconds went by "great sir eight down four to go my raiders will get them all by the weeks end". Ned smiled "seven more islands in only three days soon the Lannister Gun Islands will cease to exist". Jamie frowned "so what does this do with me". Ned smiled "I want the Lannisters out of the war and you are a general and Tywin's favorite son he would pay a high price for you".

Tywin slammed the phone down "god dammit they have my son". A general stood up "we should hit there turf hard". Tywin slapped the general "if we do that Jamie is dead we make a deal then as they are walking away we gun them down".

Jon got into a prone position and looked through the scope of his sniper "now this deal should be fun".

Ned dragged Jamie by his arm "come on you, you should be happy your going home, it's only been a week was I that bad". Before Jamie could respond Tywin cut in "alright Stark let's get this over with we have twenty million dollars in exachange for my son". Ned smirked "now Tywin how dumb do you think I am, as soon as you get your son back you will fill my body with bullets ,no I want you to withdraw from this war". Tywin laughed "you are smart Ned smarter than I thought, but I am not leaving here without my son".

Jon shot down a Lannister soldier as a all out firefight as Starks and Lannisters killed each other. Jon found Jamie and fired off a round.

Jamie grabbed his right hand as a bullet tore through his wrist and severed his hand. Jamie screamed as he was dragged off by Lannister men, his hand being left behind.

Ned took a deep breath as he went inside his office. Ned looked at Jon and Robb "Tywin will not hold back not for one godamm second, this war is going to get worse before it gets better I hope you two are ready". Jon smiled "I think the Young Wolf can agree with me, we were born ready".

 **Alright sorry this one was a bit shorter than the others but I still hope that you enjoyed it. As always please please please leave a review and feel free to give me some ideas for some battles I got a couple in mind before the ending battle but I'd love to hear from you. Also if you were wondering I left Rhaenys's answer I won't to leave that up to you so yes or no your call. Oh and if you are going to send in a idea for a battle just need to know where who how many and who wins I am perfectly fine if the Starks lose a battle just as long as they win the war and because it looks as if they have won every battle so far. Alright we'll see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright as always hope that you are enjoying the story and please leave a review if you have. So this chapter is set four months after last chapter the war has no end in sight and there are daily battles. While the war so far has stuck to just the Five Families more Families are consider joining I'll talk about that in chapter. Jon and Robb have been given positions of leadership and they have there own group of men each. Before I say more of what will happen in the chapter I will just start now, and review just wanted to say that agian.**

Jon flopped down on his bed in Winterfell and thought over the previous four months. " _wow these times are tough the battles just keep piling on and there is no end in sight. Sometimes I feel like I should just walk away from all this but I have grown to love the Starks as much as I love the Targaryens, and Arya my Little Wolf she keeps me going with her smile, her laugh, and well the daily sex helps to. But I want the war to end I need this war to end I am tired of seeing the men that serve under me be killed._ "

Every since Jon formed the Frost Dragons a force of four hundred green Targaryen boys he had won every battle he fought, but that came with great cost. After the latest battle, the battle of one hundred and sixth street, the Frost Dragons lost thirty three men reducing them to a mere one hundred and twenty two men remained, but at least the took the street.

Jon heard his door creak open " _Little Wolf is persistent I will give her that_ ". Arya entered the room but to Jon's surprise so did Sansa. Jon looked at Arya "ah Little Wolf what is Red Wolf doing here". Arya smirked as she sauntered up to the bed "well I will be honest with you Ghostie, Sansa damm near begged me to let her have some fun with you". "Arya! that's not what I said". Arya giggled "well it was damm near close". Jon sat up "ok, ok what is going on". Sansa gulped "Ghost I have been thinking of you a lot lately and well, um, I'd like to uh". Arya cut in "she wants to fuck you Ghostie". "Arya!" Arya giggled "well it's true". Jon's head was spinning "I don't know what to say". Sansa began to leave feeling defeated "it's fine just forget about it". Arya grabbed Sansa's hand and dragged her over to Jon "oh no you don't Sansa you are my sister and you need help, now fuck my boyfriend"!

Arya left the room and sat outside of the door so Sansa wouldn't leave. Sansa looked cautiously at Jon "Arya says your good in bed". Jon smiled "well I'd hope so". Sansa began to unbutton the flannel shirt she was wearing and she let it fall to the floor, which revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. Jon looked her topless form, her breast were slightly larger than Arya's but not by much, her stomach was flat and her skin was even paler than her arms, legs, and face which told Jon she didn't sunbathe. Sansa smiled noticing that Jon was liking what he was seeing "so Ghost what number am I". Jon looked at her strangely "pardon me". Sansa blushed "how many girls have slept with". Arya overheard and pressed her ear to the door. Jon thought it over "two". Sansa laid in the bed next to him and gently tugged on his pants "who was the second". Jon sighed "Dany".

Arya bursted into the room "what the holy hell Ghost you slept with the Dragon Queen". Sansa stopped her tugging and Jon sighed "before we continue I guess I will explain what happened. Me and Dany were eighteen and on are first joint mission in the Paris and we were in are hotel room and Dany started to undress and me as a teenage boy with a attractive female in front of me, I grabbed her and she kissed me and I threw her on the bed and we had sex then again and again and again, it was a busy night but me and Dany never talk about it we found that what happened that night was a one time thing and our relationship has stayed that of siblings since". Arya and Sansa took it all in and Ayra kissed Jon lightly "alright Ghostie go back to fucking my beautiful sister".

Arya left the room again and Sansa grabbed Jon's pants and yanked them down to his ankles. Jon felt her hot breath as Sansa's mouth hovered his member. Sansa gave the head a gently kiss and gave the head a few sample licks, and at that moment realizes one thing " _Red Wolf is a tease_ ". Sansa seemed to be able to read Jon's mind and she quickly engulfed his member. The taste was new to Sansa but she liked it and she loved that every time she swiveled her tongue around Jon moaned. Jon grasped a handful of her beautiful red hair " _god do I love redheads_ ". Sansa felt her hair being grasped and sucked harder enjoying Jon's moans as they filled the room. Sansa grasped Jon's balls and gently rolled them in her hands " _I wonder why their getting tighter_ ". Sansa was slightly surprised when Jon's white hot cum blasted into her mouth " _remember Sansa Arya said the Ghost likes his stuff to be swallowed, well at least this stuff tastes fruity_ ". Sansa gulped down the cum hungrily and then pulled off giving Jon's member a few furious licks before sitting up and wiping her mouth "wow Ghost you taste good".

Jon was still in slight shock " _wow she was better than Arya and Dany_ ". Jon sat up "alright Red Wolf you were great". Sansa smirked "better than Arya". Jon kissed her neck "that Red Wolf is a trap that I am not falling into". Sansa moaned as Jon's lips suckled along her neck and down towards her collarbone "aah Ghost your good". Sansa could feel Jon smirked against her skin and Jon pulled just barely a inch off her neck "I've had a lot of practice". Sansa moaned as he continued to suckled her neck she could feel the burning sensation between her legs " _ah seven hells I need Ghost in me, he tasted so good I wonder how he will feel inside of me._ "

Jon pulled away from Sansa's neck "so Red Wolf do you want me in you". Sansa moaned "yes god yes I want all of you in me I want you to destroy my tight virgin pussy". Laughing could be heard from the door. Jon pushed Sansa on her back and pulled down the bright pink short shorts down that revealed her hot pink thong. Jon smirked "well well Red Wolf how much do you want me". Sansa quivered she was so close "I need it Ghost please on all seven gods do I need you in me". Jon smirked and pulled down her thong. Jon teased his member along her slit in a teasing way, which caused Sansa to moan "please Ghost". Jon smirked as he pushed his member into Sansa's tight virgin flesh. Jon moaned as his member tore through her previously untouched pussy walls that constricted his member tightly.

Jon began to thrust into Sansa's pussy with moderate speed. Sansa moaned loudly as Jon thrusted into her " _ah seven hells this feels good I need to see him more often, oh god I'm going to_ " Sansa's train of thought was cut off as she came around Jon's member which caused Jon to cum within her.

Sansa lay on the bed breathing heavily " _fuck that was so much better than my fingers_ ". Jon smirked at Sansa "so Red Wolf how did you like it". Sansa gave Jon a kiss "that was the best feeling I have had in years".

Arya entered the room with a smirk "so Ghostie you enjoy my sister". Jon hesitated "I am afraid to answer that". Arya giggled and jumped on the bed "I will take that as a yes now I know that your tired so we will cuddle tonight". Jon and Arya cuddled next to each other and Sansa looked down at them "mind if I join". Arya nodded and Sansa got on the other side of Jon and gripped on to him tightly. Jon smiled " _fuck how the hell did I get Red Wolf to, she is so kind and reserved never thought a girl like her could by with a guy like me._ " Sansa kissed Jon "stop overthinking what just happened Ghost we did something that both of us enjoyed and we are going to do it again kay". Jon nodded "alright Red Wolf".

A sevral hours later the sun began it's just peaking over the horizon. As the sun rose so did Robb and he began to walk to Jon's room " _ah Ghost must be feeling down, he lost so many more men yesterday, maybe I can cheer him up_ ". Robb opened the door and saw Jon with is two sisters " _I think I am going to kill him I honesty do_ ". Robb shook Jon awake "get the fuck up Ghost so I beat the holy hell out of you". Jon scratched his head "come on Young Wolf your going to your sisters". Robb growled "get up get dressed and meet me in the hallway".

As soon as Jon closed the door to his room Robb punched him across the face. Jon rubbed his face "ok I deserved that, so Young Wolf where are we going today". Robb smiled "we are hitting Lannisport, with there main port gone we can swoop in and enclose them like the rats they are".

Jon got into a armored truck and waited for his men to get in. As his men piled into there trucks, Jon looked around to see the thousands of men getting ready for the fight and Robb's voice came through the walkie talkie "Ghost we move in five minutes get ready".

As the hundreds of armored trucks rolled up to Lannisport, the Lannister men defending it began to rain down bullets onto the emerging Stark and Targaryen men.

Jon jumped from his truck as a RPG hit the front of the truck killing two men who couldn't get out. Jon fired his machine gun up at Lannister men that had the RPG's killing the four of them.

Robb ran through the battlefield and met Jon by his burned out truck, "Ghost we are pinned down here we need to hit the fuel tank". Jon looked across the battlefield and a thousand feet away stood a one ton flammable fuel tank. Jon reached into his bag that he brought and pulled out a sniper "ok Young Wolf you and some others give me some covering fire and I will blow that tank sky high and in the confusion we move forward". Robb nodded and gathered a half dozen men "three, two, one, fire". As the men fired Jon stood and looked through his scope and found the fuel tank and pulled the trigger blowing the fuel tank sky high making fifty feet high walls of flames, yet Jon felt a strange feeling in his chest.

Robb laughed "Ghost you did fucking great". Robb turned to Jon and saw that his chest was covered in blood. Robb pressed his hands on Jon's chest "hold on Ghost don't worry you'll be ok", Robb yelled "medic give me a fucking medic". Jon coughed and spoke weakly "take care of Arya and Sansa, promise me Robb promise me". Robb felt hot tears stream down his face as the medics lifted Jon into a makeshift ambulance.

Jon woke on his back in a white in a white field and he could hear a fire crackling. Jon sat up and heard a familiar voice "good your finally up". Jon turned to see the man "Aegon I-I killed you". Aegon laughed "yeah where do you think you are". Jon remembered the bullets entering his chest "I'm dead". Aegon nodded "pretty much brother, want some soup it's tomato". Jon stood up "I need to get back". Aegon laughed "talk to the old man Jon he might have something to say". Jon looked confused "who". A voice sounded behind Jon "me son". Jon turned around "Rhaegar"

Rhaegar sat down around the fire and motioned Jon to do the same. As Jon sat down Rhaegar spoke "it's been a long time Jon, but in need to tell you something". Jon looked at Rhaegar with interest "what is it Rhaegar". Rhaegar took a deep breath "biologically speaking I am you father". Jon was in a short moment of shock "your my biological father". Rhaegar nodded "yes son". Jon took a breath "who is my mother". Rhaegar sighed "you are not going to feel good after this, your mother is Lyanna Stark". Jon felt the sudden rush of realization "wait so if Lyanna is my mother then Arya and Sansa are my cousins". Jon threw up on the ground and as soon as he stopped Aegon spoke "ah Jon since Rhaegar is your real father that makes Dany your aunt, so all three girls you have slept with have been related to you. Jon felt dizzy and threw up agian. Rhaegar patted him on the back "it's ok let it out". Jon finished "oh god I did so much with them". Aegon laughed "yeah you did". Jon punched Aegon "shut up".

Rhaegar grabbed Jon by his shoulders "hey violence won't take any of what you have done back son, now I tell you this so when you go back you can choose whether you want to tell the girls or not. Jon looked up at Rhaegar "going back". Aegon laughed "I forgot I was a real prick to you when I was alive so I am making things right, I'm bring you back to the realm of the living". Jon was confused "how Aegon". Aegon smiled "I give you half of my soul, then I live peacefully in the afterlife and you can make some flipper kids". Jon laughed and hugged Aegon "thank you brother". Aegon smiled "yeah, yeah now Jon wake up".

Robb was doing compressions on Jon's chest "wake up Jon wake up". Jon bolted up shocking Robb "you almost gave me a heart attack you so of a bitch" Robb laughed as he hugged Jon. Jon rubbed his head "what happened at Lannisport". Robb smiled "the Martell's came to are aid". Jon smiled "really that was unexpected".

Ned sat at his desk as he heard reports of Lannisport fall. Robb came into the office "father Lannisport has fallen the Martell's have joined us". Ned smiled "this is great news I have been in contact with my old friend Jon Arryn and he had promised me his support, but I have heard the Tyrells could be joining the Lannisters and that will leave us in a bad spot". Robb nodded we should go to Highgarden tomorrow to talk about making a deal". Ned nodded "we will, now I hear the Ghost is recovering". Robb nodded "yes he was injured when the battle began, I thought he was a goner, then he just woke up with a start never seen anything like it". Ned sat back in his chair "well I guess we are lucky then".

Jon laid in his bed with a IV full of morphine injecting into his bloodstream. Dany entered the room "you have to be more careful Ghost". Jon gave a drug induced smile "your my aunt Dany". Dany laughed "those drugs must be real good Ghost". Jon laughed "no Rhaegar and Lyanna are my parents". Dany took a step back " _ok let him rest for now then ask what the fuck is going on_ ".

 **Ok sorry there wasn't that much of a battle scene in this chapter I am working on being able to write those better so if anyone wants to help with that leave a review. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and how Jon now knows the truth of his parentage and with Robb going to Highgarden I was wondering if maybe him and Margaery should get together. So let me hear your thoughts and give me some constructive criticism cause I know I need some of that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright as always I hope that you are enjoying the story and leave a review if you are. Alright this chapter will be the battle of Storm's End, Robb and Ned's meeting with the Tyrells and Dany getting the truth out of Jon. Alright that is about all so remember review and let's start.**

Dany was pacing up and down the hallway outside of Jon's room " _what the hell did he mean by Rhaegar and Lyanna were his parents, yes Rhaegar brought him in when he was nine and acted like a father but could Jon really be Rhaegar's son. Wait then that night in Paris means_ ". Dany ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Dany flushed toilet " _Jon is my nephew and me and him had sex and we are related"._ Dany threw up again and flushed the toilet agian and wiped her mouth " _ah god what am going to do, how did he find out, did he know when we were together_ ". Dany looked into the trash can "what is that". Dany reached in the trash can and pulled out a pregnancy test "it's positive". Dany sighed _"ok Dany find out the truth from Jon first and then find out who is pregnant, hell who it's either Arya or Sansa and Jon would be the father, to his cousin's child."_

Dany stormed into Jon's room and jumped onto his legs "wake up". Jon woke with a start "Dany I'm still recovering from my bullet wounds". Dany growled "Rhaegar and Lyanna are your parents". Jon gulped "how did you find that out". Dany slapped him "from you idiot, how long have you known huh, did you know when we were together in Paris, did you"! Jon shook his head "no Dany please believe me I only just found out, if I had known I would have never done what I did". Dany sighed "ok sorry about slapping you, it's just that we are truly related and we had sex and I threw up, twice." Jon gave a small weak laugh "trust me I did to". Dany smiled but it was a devilish smile "ok Ghost I want you to tell Arya and Sansa the truth". Jon gulped "I hope they take it okay". Dany smirked "trust me they won't, but hey think that know the Young Wolf is your cousin". Jon coughed as he tried to laugh "the person who had threatened and has tried to kill me more times than I can count is my own blood".

Dany laughed "this is a good thing I suppose." Jon smiled "yeah I guess it is, I love you Dany". Dany smirked as she kissed Jon's forehead "I love you to Jon". Little did they know Arya had seen and heard the last bit of Dany and Jon's conversation and she ran from the doorway with tears streaming down her face. Arya sat against a wall and continued to cry " _he loves Dany I thought he loved me, but no he loves the dragon bitch. Why though is it because she prettier than me, I mean I know that I am good looking but Dany is revered for her beauty, and she was his first. But know I am carrying his child and he loves another woman_ " Arya continued to sob to herself " _keep it together crying is weak._ "

Arya's sobbing caught Robb's attention he happened to be in his room close by. Robb walked out of his door and saw Arya crying and he quickly went over to her. Robb knelt on one knee "Arya what's wrong". Arya continued to cry "Jon loves Dany". Robb felt a rage come over him " _Ghost I have forgiven you for so much even killing my fiancé, but to break my little sister's heart that is unforgivable, I am going to kill you for this._ " Robb kissed Arya's forehead "don't worry Arya I will handle the Ghost".

Jon and Dany continued to talk when Robb bursted in. Jon smiled "hey Young Wolf you need something". Robb growled and jumped on top of Jon and began to strangle him "you bastard you broke Arya's over the this Dragon slut I'll kill you". Jon tried to hit Robb but he was still weak, only when Dany pulled out a gun and pressed it to Robb's temple did he stop. Robb growled "go on you Dragon slut fucking do it you and your lover won't make it out of here alive". Jon regained his breath "what the fuck are talking about how did I break Arya's heart me and Dany are friends. Robb spit in Jon's face which caused Dany to flick Robb's head with the pistol. Robb winced in pain "Arya is balling her eyes out saying that you love Dany". Jon sighed "Robb, Dany is my aunt I just found that out". Robb turned to Jon "wait who are your parents". Jon took a deep breath "my father is Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother is" Jon stopped he could feel his heart beat against his chest "my mother is Lyanna Stark".

Robb was taken back "wait as in my aunt Lyanna". Jon nodded "yes" Robb looked at Jon in disgust "you fucked your own cousins you sick fuck". Jon felt sick again "I know don't you think if I had known that in the first place, I would have never have done any of what I did".

The creaked opened and Arya came in but she was holding a gun. Arya aimed the gun at Dany and Dany aimed her gun at Arya. Arya had red eyes from all the crying "come Ghostie aren't you going to defend your Dragon slut". Jon looked at Arya in horror "wait Arya I told Dany I loved her because she is my aunt by blood we just found this out". Arya's hand was shaking "ok but I". Arya dropped the gun and hugged Dany "I'm sorry I just get so emotional now that I'm pregnant".

The room was dead quiet you could hear a pin drop. Jon had a hard time trying to form words, but after a few minutes he did "your pregnant with my child". Arya nodded into Dany's chest "yeah I found out last night". Robb glared at Jon "tell her Ghost, tell her the truth now"! Jon sighed "Arya, Lyanna Stark is my mother making you my cousin". Arya pulled away from Dany "wow I didn't see that coming, but I can live with it, and Ghostie your helping with the baby".

Jon sighed in relief "of course I will, but we should tell Sansa the truth as well". Arya nodded and turned towards the door but was stopped by Dany "oh Arya I have slept with two people in my life I'm not a slut".

While Robb waited for Sansa to come in he turned to Jon "so Ghost were related, guess it's a good thing we didn't kill each other". Jon laughed "yeah guess so". Sansa came into the room with a scared look on her face "Ghost say it isn't true, say that we aren't related". Jon sighed "sorry Red Wolf it's all true". Sansa simply fainted onto the floor". Robb picked her up and leaned her up against a wall "well that went well, I guess". Dany laughed "hell I threw up when I found out".

Robb left Jon, Dany, and his sisters to talk things out. Robb went up to his father's office "hey dad we going to Highgarden". Ned looked up at his son "yes we leave in ten minutes".

Ned pulled up to the outside of the mansion of Highgarden. Guards escorted Robb and Ned into Highgarden where they were met by the head of the Tyrell crime family Mace Tyrell. Mace looked at Ned "greetings Stark it's good to see you again". Ned smiled "it is good, but we should get down to business". Mace nodded "of course, you want the Tyrell's help in this war that you are fighting". Ned nodded "yes what would it take for you to agree to join us". A female voice sounded from the doorway "the Young Wolf's hand in marriage". Mace smiled "hello Margaery, and yes Ned your son marries my daughter I will send my men to join your cause". Robb looked at Margaery " _wow she is fucking beautiful and she wants me, fuck am I going to love fucking her_ ". Margaery smiled "so Young Wolf what is your answer". Robb nodded "yes fucking yes I will marry you". Mace laughed "easy boy no need to curse, but if you both agree I see no reason the Starks and Tyrells not to be allies".

Robb got back into the car "ok so the wedding is in a week". Ned nodded "yes and then a few days after the wedding we attack Storm's End".

Sansa slapped Jon "you fucking sicko I am your cousin and we fucked." Jon wanted to explain himself more but he couldn't help but make a joke "Red Wolf you were moaning like crazy, you liked it". Arya pushed Sansa back as Dany laughed "wow Jon your wolves are something else". Arya looked at Jon "ok we have to work something out we are having a kid, so you have any ideas". Jon thought it over "we could just keep doing what we have been doing, it was very common in the medieval age for cousins to marry and have kids". Arya smirked "we can get married". Jon choked a bit "marriage Arya I don't know". Sansa pulled on Jon's ear "you knock her up and you don't know if you will marry her, you fucking better or I will fucking cut off your dick while you fucking sleep". Arya smiled "you go girl". Dany laughed "so Ghost you have anything to say". Jon took a deep breath "Arya 'Little Wolf' Stark will you marry me". Arya smiled "yes Ghostie I will". Dany smiled "ah this moment is so precious, two cousins getting married".

Robb went into Jon's room that now only had Jon as the girls had gone off to talk about the wedding. Robb wore a large gin "guess what Ghost I am getting married to this insanely hot girl Margaery Tyrell". Jon smiled "good for you, oh me and Arya are getting married now". Robb's head was spinning "you and my sister who is your cousin who is also pregnant with your child, you two are getting married". Jon nodded "yup that's about it, can you please not hit me". Robb smiled "nah I'm not going to hit you Ghost, hell through almost the year since we have been working together, you have become my best friend Ghost as unlikely of friends we are, I'm happy Ghost through all the fucking shit we have been through we are still friends". Jon smiled "your going to make me cry Young Wolf".

Arya came into Jon's room "ah Robb I take it Ghostie told you what is going on". Robb smiled and lifted Arya into the air in a massive hug "ah I'm happy for you little sister".

A few days later Ned came into Robb's room. Robb looked up from the chair he was sitting at "hey dad what do you need". Ned sighed "we have to attack Storm's End today". Robb looked confused "why dad". Ned looked down at Robb "the Martell's and Tulley's attacked all around Baratheon land so Storm's End is the weakest it will be".

Jon put on a bulletproof vest over his fighting attire. Jon smiled at Robb "it will be good to be out in the field again Young Wolf". Robb laughed "it's good to have you back Ghost".

A missle from a helicopter hit the gates of Storm's End blowing them down. Rhaenys laughed "gates are down boys take them out".

Stark and Targaryen men rushed into the the courtyard of Storm's End getting met by a hail of gunfire. Jon hit a stone wall near the front door but he was one of a few dozen men to reach the front.

Robb hit the stone wall as several men behind him were gunned down "Ghost we don't have enough men to take out the house". Ghost threw a grenade through a window, a few seconds later there was a explosion and men's screams, "yeah we don't Young Wolf but hey when has that ever stopped us from doing something stupid". Robb laughed and looked around, he could see around fifty men had reached the stone wall in front of the house "ok Ghost let's do something fucking stupid".

Jon placed a explosive on the door and quickly got back as the door was blown down. Jon and Robb lead their men into Storm's End and were met with quick gunfire from the second level. Jon pulled out a incendiary grenade and tossed it upstairs catching the upper level on fire. Robb laughed "that should Ghost now let's clear them out".

More and more men entered the house and soon the Baratheons were wiped out to the last man. Robb shot a man to make sure he stayed dead "fuck Stannis wasn't here he most be with the Lannisters". Jon walked up to Robb "hey after your wedding we will hit Casterly Rock and end this war".

Robb walked into his father's office "dad what do we do now, the Baratheons are in shambles and the Lannisters are on the retreat". Ned smiled "after your wedding next week with the combined efforts of the Martell's, Tyrells, Targaryens, Tulleys, and Starks we should end this war at Casterly Rock". Robb smiled "good I am tired of this war". Ned leaned back in his chair "now Robb would you care to explain to me why I am only now finding out that my daughter is pregnant". Robb _gulped_ "sorry dad I was going to let Arya tell you herself". Ned looked bewildered "Arya, what are you talking about Sansa is the one who is pregnant". Robb was in a daze " _ah fuck Ghost knocked up both my sisters, oh I bet he will faint when I tell him what he did to Sansa_ ".

 **Alright I was thinking while I was writing this chapter and I have decided that this will have nine chapters, the wedding chapter and the finale chapter so I hope that you liked the chapter and please leave a review about what you thought about the chapter. Oh and as soon as I am done with this story I will start the College sequel to my Game of Thrones High School story so I hope that you will enjoy the end of this story and the beginning of the next story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright second to last chapter hope that you have enjoyed this story and remember to review. Alright I was thinking and after I finish my College sequel I am going to go back and continue Police story and then after that I will probably think of something, I just like to think ahead. Alright so this is the wedding chapter, a wedding in the Game Of Thrones universe what could possibly go wrong 😜. I'm doing this on a phone so I get to use emoji's yeah. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Sansa paced outside Jon's door " _ok Sansa how do I tell the Ghost that I pregnant, he is already worried and happy about Arya but he'll he knocked me up, hmm maybe if I suck him off he will take it better. Dammit Sansa what are you say he is your cousin, well fuck we have already have had sex and he knocked me up, maybe he will marry me to I don't think Arya would mind we could raise our kids together, it would be fun to me and Arya will bond more and we will be with the man we love. Wait love? Do I truly love the Ghost I mean he is great in bed but I barely know him, hell he is the father of the child in my belly so we will learn to loving e each other_ ". Suddenly there was a loud "what" that came from Jon's room. Sansa entered the room and found Robb standing over Jon and Jon's face was flush and he was breathing heavy. Sansa looked at Jon "Ghost what happened". Jon got his breathing under control "your pregnant". Sansa sent a glare towards Robb " _fuck I told father and he must have told Robb, dammit I wanted to tell him it would have been easier on me_ ". Sansa sighed "yes Jon I am pregnant and you are the father". Jon pressed his head into his pillow "Little Wolf is not going to like this". Sansa grabbed Jon's hand "I will handle Arya ok, you just think this over ok, make sure you truly want this, and if you do I expect a ring".

Sansa walked out of the room and Jon groaned "Young Wolf I shouldn't have thought with my cock, but I did and now both your sisters are pregnant". Robb patted Jon on the shoulder "it's ok Ghost just take good care of them, ok or I will cut off that cock and ram it down your throat". Jon smiled "there's the Young Wolf I know and love".

As Robb was walking to the door Jon stopped him "wait Young Wolf I need to tell you something". Robb turned around "what is it Ghost". Jon sighed "after the war I am retiring going to get a house bring the girls with me raise our kids, live a normal life." Robb smiled "your lucky you have that luxery Ghost, after my father steps down I am expected to take command". Jon smiled "well Young Wolf I think that you will do quite well as a crime boss, but I ask you one favor don't try to bring my kids into it". Robb nodded "your supposed to ask favors on the day of my daughter's wedding".

There was a knock on the front door. Robb opened it and was surprised "Margaery what are your doing here the wedding is tomorrow". Margaery walked in with a smirk "just thought we might as well get to know each other a little better". Margaery began to fiddled with Robb's belt "what do you think". Robb pulled back "I don't know I was thinking we should wait till the wedding". Margaery huffed "well maybe I will go find the Ghost he will fuck me". Robb grabbed her and threw her on the couch "ok you want to be fucked you will be fucked". Robb yanked down Margaery's pants and pulled down his pants and gave her ass a slap and lined up his member with her pussy and slammed in.

Margaery moaned "fucking hell, yes your so fucking big, destroy my slutty little pussy". Robb was turned on even more by her words and slammed harder "ah yes you so fucking tight". Margaery bucked back into moaning like crazy "ah fuck yes your so fucking good big boy, I'm going to". Margaery was cut of as her and Robb came together. Margaery took a few deep breaths "wow can't wait for our wedding night".

Highgarden was busy with several hundred guests were being checked into th wedding party. Jon sat in a back room with Robb and Bran. Robb looked nervously at himself in the mirror "Ghost what do you think". Jon looked up "your over thinking it Young Wolf, just take it easy and say your vows". Robb sighed "and you Bran". Bran was tuned out as he was playing on his phone. Jon grabbed the phone "let's see what your looking at". Bran grew wide eyed and jumped at Jon "no please don't". Jon laughed and dodged Bran and looked down at the phone to see a nude picture of his sister Rhaenys sitting on Bran's bed at Winterfell. Jon turned to Bran "your fucking my sister". Bran gulped "yes, I'm sorry it's just one thing lead to another and then". Jon shushed him "don't be sorry I'm happy for her, hell she should here any minuet".

Bran grabbed his phone and eagerly ran out into the ball room to try and find Rhaenys. Jon laughed "your little brother is like a horny rabbit". Robb laughed as well "coming from the guy who knocked up two girls". Jon sat back down "ok ok Young Wolf well said now we got a hour before the wedding begins what do you want to do". Robb thought it over "well Ghost I am going to enjoy my last hour as a free man you do what you want".

Jon met up with Dany near the ballroom "Dany I'm glad you could show up". Dany laughed "your not going to be fucking me tonight my dear nephew". Jon put his hand on Dany's shoulder "you have been drinking all ready". Dany giggled "maybe a little, and if you truly want we can have a quickie in the bathroom". Jon sighed "come on Dany I will let you sleep it off in my changing room".

Jon left Dany pass out on a couch in his changing room. Jon left the changing room and looked at his watch "ah shit the door wedding is going to start soon".

Bran broke away from Rhaenys "come on baby the wedding is about to start". Rhaenys gave Bran a quick kiss ok let's go".

Robb gave himself one last look in the mirror "alright let's get married".

Ned waited in the front row of the ballroom. Jon and Bran sat next to Ned. Ned looked at Jon "where is the Dragon Queen". Jon sighed "she got piss drunk, so she is sleeping it off in my changing room".

Before Ned could reply, music started and everyone turned to see Margaery walk down the aisle.

The music stopped and Margaery stood opposite of Robb. Mace Tyrell stood up and grabbed a microphone "before we officially marry my daughter I would like to say thank you to the Starks and Targaryen's that have showed up here today. It brings me great pleasure to give you all my personal gratitude".

Suddenly there was gunfire from the second level and people began to scream. Jon threw Bran over one of the benches and handed him a gun "you kill anyone who isn't Stark or Targaryen got it". Bran nodded and shot a Tyrell man on the second level. Jon looked at Ned "come on Master Wolf we need to get Robb". Ned felt his chest "I don't think that will happ". Ned was cut off as a bullet went through his head. Jon looked up to see it was Mace Tyrell who shot the gun, Jon growled and shot three rounds at Mace hitting him twice in the chest and the finishing blow to Mace's head.

Robb gouged out the eyes of the man who grabbed him and tried to capture him. Robb grabbed the man's gun "ah fuck it's a fucking trap I need to get my family and get the fuck out of here". Jon came up behind Robb "Young Wolf you good". Robb turned and sighed in relief "yeah I'm good Ghost you". Jon took a deep breath "I'm fine so is Bran but your father, I'm sorry he's gone". Robb slammed his fist into a wall and began to cry "how Ghost how did he die". Jon put a hand on Robb's shoulder "Mace Tyrell shot him in the head, then I killed Mace". Robb stopped crying "thank you Ghost now let's get Bran, Dany, and Rhaenys and get out of here".

Bran ran into Jon and Robb as soon as they left there cover. Robb grabbed Bran "what is like out there". Bran was shivering in fear "it's a bloodbath Robb, so many dead Jory, Rodrik and god there were so many more we need to leave I heard that they are hitting every outpost of the Starks and there allies".

Jon split from Robb and Bran and made his way to where Dany was. Jon slowly opened the changing room door and got a knife pressed against his threat. Dany growled "you fuckingb traitors I'll kill you". Jon gasped "whoa whoa Dany it's me Jon". Dany removed the knife "fuck I'm sorry Ghost there has been a few people in here to kill me". Dany stepped out of the way to reveal a half dozen butchered bloody bodies of Tyrell men. Jon looked at them "I forgot how good you were with a knife aunty". Dany smirked "ah for some strange reason that turns me on". Jon handed Dany a gun "let's talk about that when people aren't trying to kill us okay". Dany smirked "Ghostie people are always trying to kill us".

Jon and Dany regrouped with Robb and Bran near the exit. Bran fired off several rounds into the fighting crowd "I don't see Rhaenys were is she". Jon pulled Bran back "she could have already got away". Bran seemed to be ready to leave till he saw Rhaenys slitting a Tyrell's throat. Bran yelled to Rhaenys "Rhaenys over here come on". Rhaenys turned and smiled at Bran before starting to run over to Bran. But halfway there a bullet pierced her heart and she fell to the ground dead.

Jon slammed the door to Winterfell hard as he openly cried. Dany hugged Jon "hey it's ok we will kill them ok, we will pay them back". Jon hugged Dany tight "I want to kill every single last fucking one". Bran was quiet he didn't know what to do, Robb grabbed him "Bran I need you to hack into the Tyrell's network and find out if they are working with the Lannisters". Bran quietly nodded and made his way to his computer.

Robb sat at his father's chair with Jon and Dany across from him, "They hit all of our allies Tully's and Martell's took serious losses in there turf while Targaryen's managed to sustain minimal loses while the Starks lost the most nearly every man at the wedding is dead including my father, and the fucking Lannisters ordered it we need to hit back hard". Jon slammed his hand on the table "yeah we fucking do but with what fucking army as you just said all our allies were hit and fighting for themselves". Dany leaned back in her chair "I can get ten thousand Dothraki in a week but it still won't be enough, either of you have somebody who has a large army who owes you a favor".

Jon smiled "actually yes, yes I do". Robb looked at Jon "who and how many soldiers". Jon leaned forward "a man named Mance Rayder he leads the largest outlaw group in the Northern Hemisphere, they call themselves Wildlings over a hundred thousand of them and if not for me they would all be dead or in jail". Dany turned to him "I remember that mission you had to infiltrate them and try to get them to be our ally, but there was a major sting and you warned them blew your cover but Mance promised you a favor and he is a man of his word, we can win with the Wildlings on our side". Robb grew a faint smile "good make your calls get as many men as you can in two weeks because when those two weeks are up we will annihilate any and all Lannisters".

There was a loud banging sound from the hallway and soon a Stark man came in holding a prisoner, "sir this is Tyrion Lannister". Robb sent the man away "now I should kill you but you probably want your father dead as much a me if not more so speak imp". Tyrion straitened his clothes "yes I do and I can give you all the information on all Lannister bases and troop movements on one condition". Robb stared at the half man "and what would that be". Tyrion stared back at Robb "let my brother and my niece and nephew live but kill Joffrey he is a psychopathic bitch who wishes me dead". Robb thought the deal over "alright half man you give us everything you know and I will let those three live". Tyrion smiled "alright Young Wolf where do I begin".

 **Alright sorry for the shorter chapter. But I hope that you liked it nonetheless and the final chapter will be larger with a lot of preparation for the last battle. Also should Robb be able to forgive Margaery for the massacre which she had no part in or should he execute her anyways you tell me. And as always review please I love to read your reviews. Alright until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright it's time for the finale, I have had a great time writing this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. Anyways this chapter is the final battle and it will be massive. We will also see how the Starks deal with there loses and how they finish this war. Alright that's done and just remember to review and after this I will start my College story.**

Jon found it hard to fall asleep so he just thought to himself " _what am I going to do, I've knocked up two girls and am going to marry probably both of them. Then there is Ygritte oh fuck if she talks about the time that we fucked, well I would be fucked, Dany would be the worst she thought we lost our virginities together but I had mine taken a year prior, and then there is Arya she is going through a hormonal stage and she probably attack me in some way shape or form, and Sansa I don't know what to think she would do, she's different from Arya and Dany, more gently and lady like, but I wouldn't be surprised if she would lope off my dick in the middle of the night. What to do what to do, how Dany acted at the wedding was strange, I know that she and Drogo spilt a year and a half ago but still she seems so so, horny I guess and I am not going help with that, she's my aunt now and I am the only family she has left with Rhaenys being dead. Man days like this I wish Aegon was back, sure he was a prick but he was good at making people find a the bigger threat, and god knows that this war is a lot more important than if I fuck my aunt Dany or not. Wait do I want Dany, I mean she is great in every way I can imagine but. Ah fuck I want her now, what the fuck is wrong with me three fourths of the women I have slept with have been related to me. What am I going to do, it is selfish to have three of the most beautiful women in the world to myself isn't it? Sigh I don't know what to do, I guess Ygritte was right I really do now nothing, except maybe where to put it._

Jon's door slowly creaked open. Jon shot up in bed with a revolver in hand "who's there". There was a giggle and Dany came out from the shadows "ah put that away Ghost". Jon put the revolver back on the nightstand "what are you doing here Dany". Dany smirked and jumped on the bed "Ghost I will blunt with you, I haven't been fucked in a year and a half and you, well you just get all the ladies don't you"? Jon tried to crawl back but he soon hit the wall behind him "Dany I can't, I have committed to much fucking incest already, I will be lucky if my kids turn out normal, I'm expecting hunchbacked, webbed feet looking monsters". Dany giggled "come on Ghost I'm a product of incest and I turned out pretty good". Jon shifted uncomfortably against the wall "Dany I have seen you burn people alive when there was nothing good on tv". Dany sighed "I meant looks Ghost, and Ghost you our the only family I have left." Dany reared up a bit "I miss Rhaenys she was so nice and such a great person, hell I even miss Aegon that little prick might have been a pain in my ass but he had the Families best interest in hand, even if that meant betraying me, I forgive him for that I've made my peace with him". Jon smiled a small thin smile "I'm glad he wasn't much but he was our blood".

Dany placed both her hands on Jon's shoulders "Do I need to beg you to fuck me". Jon pushed Dany back "Dany you understand that I have knocked up two girls already not even to mention that they out my cousins". Dany smirked "and Ghost, are you going to say you don't want to fuck me senseless". Jon looked over Dany and would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her "I'm saying that I don't want to cheat anymore". Dany giggled "as I recall your Little Wolf brought her sister to you". Jon nodded "so, I still didn't feel right about it". Dany continued to giggle "well I'm sure that one part felt right" as Dany finished her hand reached Jon's crotch. Jon flinched but didn't attempt to move Dany "what do you want from me". Dany gave his member a squeeze "I want you to put a baby in my belly".

Jon flinched back "whoa whoa, Dany I am not sure on that." Dany tilted her head in cute way and spoke with a silky voice "ah, why not you don't seem to have problem with knocking up other family members why not me". Jon looked at Dany "please Dany I don't know exactly what to do". Dany kissed Jon passionately for a minute before pulling away "how bout this, you fuck me and impregnate me, and I will give you Dragonstone to raise your children ok". Jon sighed "ok deal".

Dany jumped in excitement "great now let's get down to business". Jon smiled and pulled Dany's shirt over her head and began to kiss her neck. Dany moaned "ah this is good Ghost". Jon gentle kissed and sucked on Dany's neck causing Dany to moan louder "wow Ghostie I should have taken you for a spin when I found you peeping on me in shower when we were kids". Jon stopped his kissing on Dany's neck "you knew, why didn't you say anything". Dany smirked "I didn't say stop" Jon went back to kissing Dany's neck and Dany moaned "well Jon when I told Rhaenys and Aegon, Aegon wanted to beat your ass, but I said no that you were a poor pup who was attracted to a girl, so I let you keep on peeping". Jon gave a lite bite to Dany's collarbone "well then thank you Dany". Dany giggled and pushed Jon away "your welcome now let me do something else for you".

Dany's head went into Jon's lap and she carefully unzipped it in a painfully slow amount of time. Jon gave a lite growl "you can go faster". Dany got the zipper down and started to reach into Jon's boxers "I can but I won't".

Dany gave Jon's member a firm squeeze "no wonder the wolf sluts want you". Jon sighed and moaned simultaneously "come on they aren't sluts". Dany giggled as her hand moved up and down on Jon's member "really now, I recall that they came into your room and fucked you out of the blue".

Jon gave a slight gasp "well yes that is true but that doesn't mean that they are sluts" Dany giggled "well the three of us are your little sluts and you love it". Jon was having trouble forming words as Dany's soft delicate hand was pumping up and down on his member "come on D-Dany your not a slut".

Dany gave his member a lick "yes I am, I told Arya I wasn't but I am I am your dirty little slut". Dany took his member into her mouth and sucked hard swirling her tongue in a rapid motion.

Jon was becoming a moaning mess "oh god fucking yes Dany your so fucking good with that mouth of yours".

Dany pulled off "now now your here to get me pregnant". Dany crawled up on him and straddled him "just like Paris I am going to ride you so hard".

Dany started to bounce up and down on Jon's member causing him to gasp and moan and groan nonsense as Dany rode him.

Jon was quick to cum flooding Dany's womb. Dany smirked and stood up to notice Jon had dozed off "huh guess I have gotten better nightie night Ghostie".

Dany slipped her clothes back on and went out into the hallway and gently closed th door. "Dany what are you doing up".

Dany spun around to see Bran standing in the hallway wearing plaid red and black pajamas "oh just huh I am just". Bran cut her off "fucking Ghost trying get him to knock you up".

Dany's mouth slightly hung down "well your very perceptive". Bran laughed "no not really I was listening the last ten minutes, and by the sounds of it you two had a very very fun time".

Dany sauntered over to Bran "you and Rhaenys were together for a short time I'm sorry for your loss she was very dear to me, but I take it you two never had any time to your selves".

Bran gulped as Dany fiddled with the ties to his pajama bottoms "Dany what the hell are you doing". Dany got the strings untied "what do you think I am going to blow your mind".

Bran took a few steps back but Dany pushed him up agianst a wall "now now Bran you want me to do this don't you suck you off like the dirty slut I am come on admit it".

Bran was shaking "n-no Dany I like a girl". Dany tilted her head "really now who might that be".

Bran couldn't keep his voice under control "s-s-she i-is M-Meera R-R-Reed t-the d-d-daughter o-of o-one o-of m-my f-fa-father's c-co-comanders".

Dany patted him on the shoulder "easy now buddy your stuttering like a mad man, do you always get this exicted".

Bran shook his head "n-no m-ma-ma'am j-ju-just w-when p-pretty g-girls t-t-talk t-to m-me".

Dany leaned forward and kissed Bran gently on the lips and pulled away after a half minuet "now sweetie tomorrow go and talk to this Meera she must be some woman if your keeping yourself for her".

Bran was still shaking and could only mumble nonsense. Dany sighed and guided Bran back to his room and tucked him into bed.

Dany sat on the floor in the hallway "wow what a night". A voice surprised her "that's for sure, I knew you were a slut Dany".

Dany looked up to see Arya standing in front of her door with her hands on her hips and in her very revealing crop top shirt and fuzzy pajama short shorts. Dany laughed "yeah your right I am but I don't sleep around. Dany patted the floor next her "come on take a seat we a can talk".

Arya sat down next to Dany "what do you want to talk about". Dany smirked "oh I have a story to tell you"

Arya ears perked up and she turned to look Dany in the eye "and what would that be".

Dany smiled and began to the story "well back when me and Jon or Ghost whatever you want to call him, back when we were assassins", Arya cut her off "if this is about the time you two fucked for the first time I don't want to hear".

Dany shook her head "no different story this takes place a year prior, so Jon infiltrated this gang, mob, something like that, they were called The Wildlings, there were brutal in street warfare killed hundreds of other mobsters from other families and even more cops. So after a few of are men were killed I sent Jon in to break down there leadership, a simple mission honestly but oh was it anything but".

Arya stood up "ok before you continue, do want something to drink rum, vodka, whiskey". Dany's head shot up "a Shirley Temple with a silly straw and four candy cherries". Arya looked at her funny "deadly mob boss wants kids drink, well it's not my place to judge".

Arya came back a few minutes later and handed Dany her drink with a silly straw. Arya ripped the straw off of her Capri sun and poked it through the hole and started to drink.

Dany laughed "well not my place to judge, anyway Jon successfully infiltrated The Wildings and quickly gained there trust, he helped with robberies, extortions, kidnappings, murders and so on. He was partnered with this pretty little red head named Ygritte one of the best snipers in the world, and after three months of working together her and Jon slept together and began a relationship that lasted the remaining two months of his mission".

Arya stood up "you are telling me there is another girl my Ghostie has slept with,oh I am going to fucking gut him like the bitch he is".

Dany yanked Arya back to the floor where she landed on her ass "let me finsh the story first Little Wolf, damm should have called you the Fiesty Wolf, ok when Jon's time was nearly up with them he got a mission and that mission was to kill me, and when Jon and Ygritte where on a building looking through there snipers Jon knocked her unconscious and handcuffed her to a pole and left. He truly did love her and he knew she loved him".

Arya was growling "how did he know she loved him".

Dany gave a lite laugh "she shot him three times and he lived, one of the best if she wanted him dead he would have died then and there. So now you know the story of Jon's first love".

Arya was still growling "now I can gut him". Dany sighed and pinned Arya to the ground with Dany on top and Arya on bottom.

The was a gasp of breath "wow I come out for a glass of water and I get sexy girl on girl action"

Dany got off of Arya and Arya proceeded to slap Rickon on the back of his head "haha very funny asshole now go get your water".

Rickon rubbed the back of his head "so you two not even going to kiss a little".

Dany looked at him "you need a girl, buddy very very badly".

Rickon hung his head "I know"

Arya patted him on the back "its ok little bro you'll find a girl one day".

Rickon nodded and hugged her "thanks sis" he hugged her harder "oh your warm".

Arya smiled "no Rickon I am already carrying a incest baby so no more incest got it".

Rickon pulled away and nodded then walked downstairs mumbling "can't even get to fuck my sister".

Dany was laughing "you know in my family incest is kinda expected but the Starks they are all high and mighty but they too fuck there relatives".

Arya pushed Dany aside "excuse me Dany but I have to take care of my Ghostie".

Arya opened the door to Jon's room and climbed into his bed "Ghostie get up Ghostie".

Jon groggily rose "uh Dany I'm not up a for a second round".

Arya's nostrils flared and she started to slap Jon "what the fuck are you talking about you fucking cheater".

Dany came in "holy fuck quiet the fuck down you'll wake the whole fucking house".

Arya eerily turned her head to Dany "so Dany what does Ghostie mean by not up for round two".

Dany shrugged "I tired him out from fucking me earlier and I am quite please with my work".

Arya leaped at Dany but Dany simply side stepped and wrapped her arm around Arya's neck "look the only reason I'm not beating your cute little ass right now is because your pregnant so I'm going to let you go ok and we can talk this out".

Arya rubbed her neck as she was released from Dany's surprisingly powerful grasp "sorry Dany just all the hormones".

Dany smiled "it's ok sweetie now why don't we all talk this out".

A voice sounded from the doorway "ah come on no girls and no girl on girl action it's not fair all the other guys get the girls but not me oh god forsake Rickon gets to pop his fucking cherry"

Dany laughed "hey Rickon your being a drama queen".

Rickon shook his head "no I'm being a thirsty bitch".

Jon and Arya bursted out laughing while Dany sighed "hey Rickon you really really want to lose your virginity right".

Rickon nodded "more than anything".

Dany smiled "ok then" she grabbed his hand "your going to fuck me silly and then I better not hear a peep of a complaint from you".

Rickon gulped as Dany guided him from his room "wait that worked".

Arya and Jon looked at each other for awhile before Arya broke the ice "Jon who is Ygritte to you".

Jon was taken aback "how do you know that name, ah it doesn't matter Ygritte was my first girlfriend, love, and had my first time with".

Arya sighed "why didn't you tell me, look I can handle you knocking up Sansa and Dany and continuing to sleep with them, but that is because I know them and trust them and I trust you but I need to know if you have anymore feelings for this Ygritte".

As Jon was going to answer some wooden figurines on his shelf on the left side of the room started to fall to the ground and the moans and groans of the next room where loud.

Jon sighed "well Dany was always a people pleaser". Arya nodded "I think she pleasing a certain part of that person right now".

The sounds continued for a good ten minutes before the final yell of relive from Rickon.

Arya and Jon had picked up all of the figurines when Dany came back in slightly covered in sweat "well Little Wolf I have got to say your little brother is quiet good for a virgin, but still that is what you call a pity fuck".

Jon laid back into bed "hey I have got to meet up with our Wildling reinforcements tomorrow so I need some rest, and no Little Wolf I have no feeling for Ygritte".

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Jon walked down the stairs and opened the front door to reveal three people Mance, Tormund, and Ygritte.

Jon appeared at the bottom of the staircase "hello old friends".

Tormund approached Jon "long time no see Ghost".

Jon looked at him "yes it is"

Ygritte just kept a steady glare on Jon while Mance pulled Jon aside.

Mance looked at Jon "this is gonna be quick and simple we will help you and your allies in the final fight we just want access into your lands for dealings and such other things that is my one and only offer".

Jon extended his hand "done get your army here within the week and the final assault will begin".

Mance nodded "alright boy will be ready" he motioned for Tormund and Ygritte to come with and then they were gone to gather there army.

Jon met with Robb in the office "even with the Wildlings I don't know if we can win".

Robb set his pistol he was polishing on the table "were gonna win and then everything will be under ours and our allies control and we will prosper greater than ever before".

Jon sat down and looked at a map on the table we have us the Targaryen's the Arryn's what is left of the Martell's the Dortharki and the Wildlings but many of our men were killed on the day of the wedding lost most of our lands and only with reinforcements do we have a shot we need a edge to minimize casualties".

Robb smiled "oh I'm one step ahead of you Ghost I've struck a deal with Tyrion Lannister that in exchange for the lives for Jamie Lannister and his niece and nephew he has given me internal intel of the Rock a way in me and you we can sneak in during the fight and set explosives get the kids and get out and boom no more Rock and we can complete a slaughter".

Jon sighed "anything to end this war I want to retire and get away from this fucking city".

Robb smirked "get away with your aunt and cousin brides".

Jon glared at him "shut the fuck up anyway what are you gonna do with Margaery Tyrell didn't seem she knew what was gonna happen".

Robb grabbed his pistol and slid it into its holster "she will die with the rest of our enemies".

Jon stood up "so be it then anyways tell me when we are ready for the final assault".

Jon lay in his room the moonlight shining through his window when he heard a knock on his door "come in" he called.

Sansa walked in "Ghost I know that you have to end the war but please please please don't fight on the front lines you don't need to your a good commander just direct troops don't put yourself in harms way".

Jon pulled her down into his lap "Red Wolf me and the Young Wolf have to sneak into the Rock and take it from the inside this way we can minimize casualties and end the war with a assault from the rear leaving the Lannisters Baratheons and Tyrell's with nowhere to go".

Sansa kissed him with tears brimming at her eyes and pulled back a moment later "you and Robb are the best in the world but still just don't die I don't know how I could move on without you".

Jon stroked her hair "don't worry your pretty little red head I'm not gonna die haven't been killed yet won't start now".

Sansa smiled and curled up next to him giving him warmth in the cold room.

Bran heard a knock on his window he groggily walked to it and opened it "who the hell is out at this time of the night".

Meera smiled and climbed in "hello Bran it's me Meera Dany found my number and sent me a text and I want you to know I like you to and I want to show you how much I like you".

Bran gulped "w-w-what n-now".

Meera kissed him "oh just shut up and fuck me".

Morning came soon and the door to Bran's room opened and Robb entered "come on Bran time to get up" he tore the blanket off to reveal a nude Bran and Meera "ah god come on put a fucking sock on the door".

Bran was as red as a tomato and was trying to mutter something but it was complete nonsense.

Meera covered herself with a sheet having a shy look on her face with a hint of a blush in her face "sorry Robb I will make sure to put one on next time".

Bran looked at Meera "there gonna be a next time".

Meera smirked as she tapped her fingers up his chest "oh there will be plenty of next times lover boy".

Robb sighed "ok before you to start going at it like rabbits I need Bran to get ready he is going with me Ghost to infiltrate the Rock and he is the only one that can hack there security system".

Jon groaned as he woke cuddled up next to Sansa feeling her warmth.

Sansa grinder her hips against him moaning slightly.

Jon awoke and wrapped his arms around his Red Wolf and brought her in tight.

Robb woke in and spoke softly "Ghost come on we got to go now".

Jon looked up "no we don't the assault is till noon but give me a few minutes".

Robb nodded and closed the door.

Sansa woke up and smiled "your have to get ready but first I want to wake you up properly".

Sansa then rolled atop of him and straddled his hips "now now Ghostie you better come back cause me and Arya are gonna wake you up like this everyday when we are married".

Jon was rotating her hips "oh this is even more of a bonus".

Robb was waiting downstairs "ugh what is taking them so long".

Bran and Jon both walked down the stairs with messy hair and wore a tired look on there faces.

Robb sighed "you two just wow you what I've come to expect this anyway let's get geared up and ready to end the war".

Bran yawned "so what is are role in this battle exactly".

Robb smiled "me you and Ghost are gonna go through this secret hidden entrance to the Rock and we kill any and all guard then while me and Ghost guard you will hack into there automative turrets and start now down there own men and if the rumors are true there is a drone in there that will change the tide of the battle so we have to steal it and you Bran are the only one to be able to hack it".

Jon leaned back against a wall "sounds pretty simple we just got to be quick cause there is gonna be thousands of armed men gunning each other down outside".

Robb nodded "yes now are armies and there's have been preparing Lannisters have dug several lines of trenches and have filled them up with thousands of troops and they have over two miles of no mans land from where we are planning to launch are attack thousands will die no doubt about that but one way or another this war ends today and if we can use the predator drone to destroy there trenches we can advance through there lines and destroy the Rock".

Robb took Jon and Bran to a small boat "we are gonna go through the water while the battle rages alright let's go.

Dany arrived in the first car followed by dozens of others she looked out at the large open field with little to no cover she turned to the combined forces of the Starks, Targaryen's, Arryn's, Martell's Dorthraki, and Wildlings "we end this today and we are the power of that the world will fear the greatest criminal organization known to man and right across that field is the only thing standing in our way now take it it's yours".

Cars roared to life and raced towards the trench lines but stopped a thousand feet shot after a volley of RPGs destroyed several trucks.

Thus the battle began a wall of trucks provided cover as Dany lead the best she could in a stalemated battle.

Robb landed the boat in the secret entranced and lead Jon and Bran to the door "ok I don't know how many are in there so be ready".

Robb opened the door to a empty room he waved his arm to Jon and Bran to move up.

They entered the next room and there were a dozen young guards Robb smiled and threw a knife into one of there necks while Jon shot down three with a silenced pistol.

Bran sat by and watched as Jon and Robb butchered the dozen men.

Robb ripped the knife out of the last guard's throat causing blood to splatter his face "ugh messy work anyway the room we are looking for is right through here" he opened a door to reveal several computers "ok Bran get to work".

Tywin looked out over the field as thousands of his enemies ran across no man's land trying to breach the lines.

Tywin turned to a artillery commander "drop mortars on them".

Mortors bombed hundreds of men and women creating foxholes that were used as cover.

Jon Arryn lead a hundred men into the first line of trenchs and thus began brutal hand to hand combat.

Jon Arryn stabbed a man in his throat then spun around to dig his knife into another man's eye before he felt a knife in his back.

Jon Arryn sputtered blood out his mouth as the second stab went through his back and into his heart.

Dany looked over the scene much of the field was covered in craters dead bodies and fire she held up her wakie talkie "Ghost we need your help now we are taking to many loses the first force was slaughter a few hundred are held up in foxholes and I'm not sending in the second force till you lighten them up".

Jon held the walkie up "almost done don't worry".

Bran finished his hacking "ok done now let me turn on the auto machine guns on there owners".

Tywin smiled as his force sent the first assault force to there graves "ok good start now reload and wait for the second wave".

Suddenly there was a volley of gunfire and Tywin turned back to see his back lines being butchers by his auto machine guns.

Bran smiled "ok now let's get to that predator drone".

Jon laid a hand on Bran's shoulder "ok good luck but me and Robb got to go get Tommen and Myrcella and I guess Jamie he's being kept from the battle lines".

Bran nodded "ok be quick cause after I blow there lines I want to get outta here".

Jon turned a corner to see a guarded door.

Jon turned back to Robb "ok two guards let's take them down quick".

Robb jumped from his cover and shot off two silenced rounds into each of the guards heads.

Jon ran forward and kicked the door down to reveal Cersei Joffrey Tommen and Myrcella.

Cersei reached for a gun but Jon stomped on her hand shattering it.

Joffery was sliding his hand towards a hidden knife when Robb shot him in the shoulder.

Cersei let out a scream "please please just do what you want with me just let my children go I'll do anything".

Jon looked down at her "you see your brother he really hates you and we have to fulfill our end of the deal" he then shot her in the head.

Robb smiled as he shot Joffery in the head.

Tommen and Myrcella were shaking in fear.

Myrcella spoke "please no"

Jon then covered both there faces with rag covered in chloroform knocking them both out".

Jon picked them both up "ok Young Wolf I'm gonna bring them back to the sever room you go and get Jamie ok".

Robb nodded and they went there separate ways.

Jamie was sitting in a room that had TV sets that showed the battle.

Robb came up behind him "your lucky your brother likes you" he then smacked the back of Jamie's head knocking him unconscious.

Bran got the predator into the air and smiled as it began its approach onto the battle lines and proceeded to bomb there lines and mow down men by the dozens with its machine guns "ok Ghost give Dany the signal ".

Jon nodded "Dany it's a go take them out".

Dany smiled and sent in the second attack force and launched a all out assault on the remaining men in the trenches.

Tywin was hit by a bullet in the leg and couldn't stand "god damm Targaryen cunts" he shot several Targaryen men before he felt a bullet into his chest and saw Dany holding a revolver.

Dany laughed "guess he doesn't shit gold".

Jon dragged Myrcella and Tommen into the boat while Robb put Jamie in.

Bran stepped into the boat "so it's all over".

Jon smiled "looks like it and it's was about damm time".

The allied force proceeded to butcher the men in the trenches and raid the Rock slaughtering the household guard. After the Rock they went to the lightly defended. Highgarden and the Massacre of Highgarden began it was said Margaery Tyrell was raped a hundred times over before her throat was slit Loras was hung from the balcony and the guards were decapitated and there head put on spikes outside of Highgarden.

Robb sat down in his office with Jon and Dany "so it's all over where do we go now".

Jon smiled "in retiring Young Wolf me Little Wolf and Red Wolf are gonna live on Dragonstone and maybe Dany will join us one day".

Dany rubbed her belly "yeah maybe but a deal is a deal Dragonstone is your's".

Robb stood up and hugged Jon "it's been a long wild ride Ghost and it wasn't so pleasant at times but I'm happy to have gone through this with you".

Jon smiled "same Robb it's great to have done all of this".

Robb was taken aback "you called me by my name".

Jon shrugged "guess your rubbing off on me".

Dany smiled warmly and poured three glasses of whiskey "cheers to the winning side of the war".

Arya and Sansa moved to Dragonstone a few days later with Jon where they were married and true to her word Sansa and Arya always woke Jon to a happy sight and feelings.

It was a little while before Dany moved there as well she continued to lead the crime family but was much more secluded in the peace times and she to took up the morning tradition and the three girls had a friendly competition on who was the best yet Jon would never comment he was just happy to have three loving women who were carrying his children.

 **Well it only took like eight and a half months but it's finally done I hope you liked it and I will try to start up that College story very soon anyway sorry for the wait.**


End file.
